Dragon Rider's Return
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: Five years ago, a young boy from Berk disappeared mysteriously. Five years later after that disappearance, dragon raids are becoming more and more often. No-one knows how to stop all this. But what happens when a man is seen riding a Night Fury and taken down? Who is this man? Why is he here?
1. Going and Gone

**Hello! This is my first 'Hiccup Runs Away' fanfic on Fanfiction! Please read it, you might like it! I've been reading Hiccup runs away fics and I've been trying to do my own. PLEASE don't run away before reading this, I'll be happy to take in ideas, constructive criticism and support. However, NO FLAMES PLEASE. Don't they hurt people's feelings?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. All future OCs will be mine, and so will the story plot and twists, but that is it. All rights go to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation.**

 **Please review! I want to know what you think of this story, and please favourite/follow or both if you are really enjoying it!**

 **Chapter 1 - Going and Gone**

"I am so... leaving. Let's pack up. You and me are taking a little trip... for forever."

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third picked up his small satchel and his brown journal with one hand, and held a nice Icelandic cod in the other. "Toothless!"

Toothless the Night Fury, who was busy chasing butterflies, leapt over to his best friend, and took the fish from Hiccup's hand using his mouth. While he ate, Hiccup grinned and whispered in a small voice. "Eat up, Toothless. We're havin' a long trip ahead of us. You better eat... and be quiet!" He added, putting his finger to his lips as Toothless made small purrs of delight. "It's going to be a long journey ahead of us, pal. You better eat up. I don't want any one to notice that we're gone before it's too late. If they find out, you and I are dead dinner meat."

Then Toothless spat out one half of the fish. Resisting the urge to gag, Hiccup said, "Ew! Sorry, I've eaten."

Toothless looked at Hiccup as if to say, _Well, more for me then,_ then slurped the fish back up again. Sighing Hiccup checked his satchel. Journal - check. Papers for Toothless's prosthetic tail fin and plans for a future saddle - check. Flask of water - check. Charcoal pencil - check. Jar of dragon nip - check. That was pretty much it. He felt a nudge on his waist. Toothless seemed of asking him, _Are you okay?_

Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry, bud, I'm perfectly fine. In five minutes, we'll be leaving. We'll be going, then gone. Then we'll go to who knows where." Smirking at Toothless, he continued, "Toothless, we'll be having adventures! We'll go to places where no-one has trod their feet on ever before! There'll be no Vikings to ruin the fun."

He frowned at the thought of Stoick, his father thinking that if he went to the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow, he would be an official Viking. But that would be killing a dragon - betraying Toothless and his kind. If he stayed, he doubted that no-one would find out about Toothless. Watching the sunset, Hiccup thought more about the village, about the fellow teenagers, excited about dragon-killing. They always called him runty and weedy. 'Hiccup the Useless' was his nickname around the village. Most of the times, he was treated as dirt, or droppings on the ground. At times, when he was little, Hiccup hid from his father so he had time to cry. Gobber, the blacksmith, was the only one who Hiccup considered as true family. That was one thing Hiccup would feel a tad depressed and regretful from leaving Berk.

Then his cousin Snotlout. He was the one who teased and bullied Hiccup the most. _Go to Snotlout's house, Hiccup,_ Stoick had once said. _He is a proper Viking. You'll definitely learn useful things from him._ One day, he had eavesdropped on a conversation between Stoick and Gobber. Stoick had said he was disappointed at his son. Hiccup made his relationship with his father even further from that day. He was only proud because he beat Snotlout. Everyone was now friendly to him, because he was also better than Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid was one of the best Viking youth in the village. She was determined to be the one who was to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, until Hiccup used his dragon-training methods to beat her. _Well, I don't care,_ thought Hiccup bitterly. _She can do it, for all I care._ Besides, Astrid was getting more and more suspicious of him by the day. It was another reason why he was leaving.

He had no intention to stay on Berk. He was going to run away.

 _He is a proper Viking._ Snotlout was a proper Viking, and so was Astrid, but not Hiccup. _Don't worry,_ Hiccup thought. _I'm not going to be a proper Viking. I'm gonna be something else - a dragon trainer and a dragon rider! I'm going somewhere where I'm treated fairly like the rest. I'll meet people who will actually accept me and Toothless. I have no idea where I'm going, but I'm sure I'll be flying far, far, away. Far away from Berk and all the Vikings. I'm done._

His thoughts were interrupted by a lick on the face. In three seconds, Hiccup's face was completely drenched in Night Fury saliva. "Yuck, Toothless! That's disgusting, for Valhalla's sake!" He wiped the dragon spit on his sleeve, then turned to Toothless. He hopped on Toothless's saddle, adjusted the pedal that began to activate the prosthetic tail fin and they began to fly. It was a wonderful sensation - up in the air, while the Vikings were down on the ground. They flew higher. And higher. And even higher! And further away. Hiccup gestured for Toothless to fly faster, and so they did - faster than lightning and faster than the speed of sound. When Berk was finally out of earshot, Hiccup yelled triumphantly, punching the air, "YEAH!" and Toothless let out a plasma blast for celebration, which Hiccup told his friend to dodge.

 _I don't know where I'm going,_ thought Hiccup, smiling. _I'm going away. I don't want to go back to Berk, ever again. Where will I go? A kingdom? The wild?_

"Toothless," said Hiccup, patting his head, "let's go."

* * *

Stoick was super excited. Today, his boy, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, AKA 'Worst Viking Ever' was about to become the best Viking yet. Before Stoick had left to look for the Dragons' Nest - a mission that had failed - Hiccup was the one who kept on protesting he didn't want to kill Vikings. He was so happy Hiccup had a change of heart. Happily whistling a Viking tune, he went up to Hiccup's room to wake him. But there was no-one in there.

In fact, his bed was empty. It looked like no-one had slept in it the night before. Stoick frowned slightly, calling, "Hiccup!" No-one answered.

 _Maybe he slept somewhere else,_ thought Stoick hopefully. _Or maybe he was too excited to sleep! I was too excited, maybe Hiccup's practising..._

He went off to find Gobber.

* * *

"I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and THROUGH -"

"Gobber!"

Stoick abruptly interrupted Gobber's singing. He kept on sharpening swords and beating his axe with his blacksmith's hammer. He walked around and noticed Hiccup's blacksmith apron. Huh. He wasn't here. As to Gobber, it took a minute for him to realise his best friend was there. He grinned, "Hello! How's little 'Iccup goin'?"

"I was going to ask you where he was, Gobber!" said Stoick in exasperation. Then he frowned. "Gobber, have you seen him today?"

"Uh... no, actually, no. Haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Clean finish with that beast yesterday! And that's not all. He - wait, you haven't seen him?"

"His bed was empty, Gobber!"

"We can look for him," he suggested.

"I was going to say that!" said Stoick.

Stoick knew that Gobber

* * *

"No sign of the boy, Stoick," Gobber sighed. "We have to head back."

"He has to be out there!" panted Stoick. They had been searching the whole island for hours, and there was no trace of Hiccup. They were at the Cove.

"We'll search later," said Gobber. "I'm hungry."

Sighing, Stoick obeyed. A tear streaked down his face. He didn't care that he was breaking a Viking rule - _Don't cry._ He trudged back to the village, with a heavy heart. He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Hiccup, where are you?"

* * *

 **Okay - that was Chapter 1 folks! Next chapter'll be longer, and that'll be where the real story begins! Please review, and favourite/follow if you liked! Thanks!**

 **~ The Wizard Rider.**


	2. Dragon Raid, Strange Dream

**Guest: I think there might be Hiccstrid, no Hiccup x OC whatsoever. However, there will be OCs, but none of them will romance Hiccup. I won't spoil anything just now.**

 **Okay! Chapter 2!**

 **When it says the Berserkers helped, well, they did for me - they weren't enemies, because they didn't have Hiccup to make stuff... partly complicated.**

Astrid watched as the dragons flew around, attempting to take the food prepared for the freeze. Yelling the Viking battle cry, she lifted up her battleaxe and hit a Deadly Nadder as hard as she could. She hit it three more times, and made one more final hit before the Nadder slumped to the floor, unconscious. _One down, a hundred left to go._

She turned to Fishlegs, and said, "Update on the others, Fishlegs!"

"Well..." Fishlegs counted on his fingers on his chubby, large hand, "Snotlout's taken down a Nadder, and a Monstrous Nightmare - he's trying to finish off another Nightmare right now. Ruff and Tuff, they were fighting over the best way to kill a Hideous Zippleback, until someone told them to put a sock in it - and the Zippleback's dead now. You have just finished killing a Deadly Nadder, and I'm here giving you a quick and brief update on the rest of the gang. Oh, I left a Gronckle unconscious, and the bigger Vikings, they're finishing him off."

"Any Night Furies, Fishlegs?"

"No, not that I'm sure of."

"Good." Astrid clenched the grip of her battleaxe tighter.

She was now the best young warrior in all of Berk. She killed the Monstrous Nightmare with ease. She was now second-in-command to the Chief, Stoick the Vast. She glanced and noticed a Monstrous Nightmare breathing fire. As she was about to raise her axe, she was stopped by Snotlout Jorgenson, who said, "Don't worry, babe, I got this covered..."

"Shut up!" snapped Astrid as Snotlout let out the official Berkian battle cry and fought the Monstrous Nightmare, that instantly turned its body in flames. _Night Fury... no Night Furies._ Oh Helheim - for five years, there had been no Night Furies, so Astrid felt like she shouldn't be asking for Night Furies any more. She just asked just in case. However, the raids had become more intense one after the other.

 _Five years,_ for Valhalla's sake, the day after the next would be mark the fifth year after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of the Chief, had disappeared. Astrid was always there to comfort the Chief, but Astrid didn't like the little runty boy. Until he had disappeared, he kept on stealing Astrid's fame. At the beginning of Dragon Killing Lessons in the Dragon Killing Arena, he had trouble and he kept on hiding behind the barrels. Then he kept on beating Astrid using strange methods. Everyone loved him. Even Snotlout, who bullied Hiccup most, had cheered him on. Astrid never found out his secret.

But when Hiccup had disappeared, it brought tension and unease in the village, even though Astrid was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. It was gone now... Oh, for Thor's sake, what the Helheim was she doing, thinking about a dead Viking who wasn't really a Viking while people were in danger of being killed - death by dragon.

As a Zippleback formed a fiery ball, Astrid ducked for cover. She never did that except if she absolutely had to. She went up and ordered everyone to grab buckets and throw the water at the dragon. In fact, the flames died out, and as someone called, "SHOT LIMIT!", all the Vikings went off to kill it. It reminded Astrid of the time five years ago, they were fighting a Zippleback as part of their dragon killing lessons. They were all partnered up. She remembered Gobber shouting, "NOW, HICCUP!" and with all of Hiccup's might, he threw the water. He didn't get as close.

Gods, she was thinking about Hiccup again. It crossed her mind every time the day that marked another year after Hiccup's disappearance.

Then soon, as dawn approached, the dragons flew away, carrying sheep, yaks, chicken and fish with them. The village was in ruins. Astrid hobbled back to her house. She was wondering, like the others, _Why didn't the dragons stay for the second raid?_ Because after the first raid, they kept staying until the second or third raid was done. It was confusing. However, it gave Astrid more time to sleep. She had to assist Gobber in the next Dragon Killing Lesson for the youth.

As she slept, she had a dream. She was walking in the village of Berk at night. She seemed to be fifteen - five years ago. In the distance she saw a small boy-shaped figure coming closer to her.

It was Hiccup, smirking. He seemed to be fifteen - wearing that green tunic and trousers, with his brown vest. He kept on grinning. Astrid didn't know why he was grinning. But as he got closer, he changed. He grew, a helmet covered his head, and he wore strange black and brown armour. Hiccup - no, this man - held out his hand. Astrid didn't know whether to take it, refuse it, talk to the strange man- well, she didn't know what to do next. She just stared at the hand. Was this Hiccup, after all these years? NO! He was dead, he was dead, he was dead! Suddenly, a dragon leapt from behind the man. Astrid had already read the Book of Dragons and knew all dragons by heart, and this dragon was not one of them. No, it couldn't be! A Night Fury?!

The man hopped onto the Night Fury's back, then they both flew into darkness. Glancing around, Astrid noticed that no-one else knew that this man was there - but this was a dream. Astrid called out, "Where are you? Who are you?" But there was no answer.

Astrid woke up, sweating. What the Helheim? Hiccup was dead! Why would she dream about Hiccup?

Hiccup was a boy who caused chaos, destruction and havoc whenever he went around the village. But he was dead. She was so convinced he was dead. He was a nuisance. Astrid wouldn't have been surprised if Hiccup was suffering in Helheim, one of the Nine Worlds, for the dishonourable dead. And Stoick... he had still decided for him to hold the Viking funeral, even if they couldn't find his body.

She remembered the five-month long search party. Stoick had not been himself - he kept on being grumpy and continued skulking. She had helped search Hiccup a thousand times a day. The Berserkers came and helped search, and they even launched a deadly mission to Outcast Island, to see if they had taken Hiccup. No use. Trader Johann did his best to help, searching for the fifteen-year-old youth as he sailed around the Archipelago. They searched cliffs and beaches. They searched every cave and left no stone unturned during the search. But Hiccup was nowhere to be found. Only very young children did not know about Hiccup. Some villagers celebrated - celebrated! - when Hiccup was gone.

Now Snotlout was the heir to the Berkian throne. Once Stoick died, the Jorgenson family would be in charge. Oh no... the very thought of it! Ugh! He would have the power to arrange a marriage for Astrid - he had kept on reminding Astrid that, until she showed him what it was like to be flipped through the air. One tiny voice in her head said, _Ah, Astrid, that dream could mean Hiccup isn't dead!_

 _Shut up!_ said the rest of her head. _Hiccup is dead! They had the funeral!_

 _Just because they had the stupid funeral doesn't mean Hiccup was dead! His body ain't there, wasn't it?_

 _Shut up!_

 _You shut up!_

 _All of you, shut up!_ thought Astrid angrily. _I wanna sleep!_

The dream was still in Astrid's head, as fresh as a daisy. She remembered everything. She hated herself for thinking about Hiccup at this time and hour! But dreaming about it? That was new! And annoying. If this happened for the rest of her life... she wanted nothing to do with Hiccup! Nothing!

Then another question in her head - _Who was that strange masked man?_

Hiccup? Nope! It was too complex to think about, and Astrid's head kept on throbbing. Who was he? Why was he with a Night Fury? How did he appear in her dreams? She would think about that later.

Astrid turned and went to sleep - but now - thank the gods of Asgard - it was dreamless.

 **OK, Astrid has negative feelings about Hiccup right now, but they might or might not fade away. NOT TELLING!**

 **Next chapter - Hiccup is here! Yay! Chapter 3 will be longer.**

 **Review, favourite/follow if ya liked.**

 **Goodbye for now.**

 **~ The Wizard Rider.**


	3. Terra Dracones

**Heck, I already have 6 favourites and 6 followers, and I didn't think my story was good. And I am wrong. What on earth, I didn't know my story would be like this in one day. I guess the 'Hiccup runs away' fandom is super big and popular!**

 **When it says 'watch', I mean not the analog watches or clocks we have today - it's in the form of a sundial. It looks like a compass, except the inside bit that is meant to tell the time.**

 **Percival's meant to look a bit like Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) from the anime Sword Art Online, during the Aincrad Arc. Search him up and you'll kinda know what he looks like.**

 **Matt is Matthew, and Percy is Percival.**

 **Chapter 3 - Terra Dracones**

On a pleasant day, five kilometres from the Archipelago's Borders and into the known civilised world, a twenty-year-old man woke his Night Fury, a dragon named Toothless, then he checked his sundial with alarm. Late! He went down and placed his armour over his green shirt, trousers and dragon scale outfit, stuck a piece of bread in his mouth and hopped on Toothless, after partly force-feeding him a fish-head. He activated the red tail fin - one that had a white dragon head on it (which was the crest, forgetting the motto under it) - and they flew straight out. The man's emerald green eyes looked around cautiously as they flew over houses and stalls.

The wind flew through his chocolate coloured hair. It wasn't long in his opinion - it almost reached his shoulders. Two small braids lay on the bottom right of his hair. The hair flew in his face, and he kept on brushing it away. He was tall, and had a slender physique, but he happened to be an average man - result of training, adventure and experience. He glanced at the gold-plated watch strapped to his belt. _One more minute... fifty-nine minutes, fifty-eight..._ He didn't bother to put on his helmet, which was strapped to the Night Fury's saddle when he wasn't wearing it.

He had a few scars on his face and arms, result of dragons, his adventures, or sometimes from a life he left five years before - a life he didn't want or plan to return to. He liked life here. Another thing fascinating about this man was his left leg - well, part of it - missing and replaced by a metal prosthetic that changed from walking mode and riding mode. It was something he had invented all by himself.

His name was Hiccup.

He saw his destination and when it was safe to jump, he jumped, helmet in hand. He sprinted as fast as lightning, then he saw his two best friends, who seemed to wait for him, Night Furies behind them.

"Hiccup, what the hell is wrong with you?" said the man on the left - Matthew. He had tar-black hair with a fringe. He was also twenty, just a month older than Hiccup. He donned a black coat, black shirt and riding trousers, had black finger gloves and black boots. Strapped to his back was a black sword and an ultra rare dragonite crystal sword. He had a similar build to Hiccup. His dragon was a black one like Hiccup's, except that it had no prosthetic tail-fin. He seemed to be staring at the grass dully. His name was Swiftclaw. "You're late. Andiron won't be pleased."

"Eh," grinned Hiccup. "He owes me for fixing his saddle, anyway. He'll spare me."

"Well, I guess we better go in now," grinned Percival. Also twenty like his best friends Hiccup and Matthew, Percival had a messy mop of hair, tan coloured cloth flat cap. He wore an auburn coloured vest that reached his hip, and a white shirt under it. A black belt held up his black trousers, along with a compass and a bronze sword and its scabbard strapped to it. He had a satchel as well. He had a white female Night Fury - incredibly rare. 99% of all female Night Furies were white, like their males. Noticing Toothless, she and Swiftclaw joined Toothless in a game of dragon chasey.

They entered the arena, which was mostly used for sword duels. Andiron, the leader and the oldest - he was twenty-five and a half, frowned slightly. Hiccup felt a light punch in his ribs. "Late second time this week, Fish."

"Thank you very much, Minna," Hiccup muttered under his breath. Minna's black Night Fury was called Gracewing. She was eighteen years old.

There were also the thirteen-year-old Triplets - Daniel, Dennis and Donald, each with their Night Furies - Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes - all named after the mythical Greek gods.

Last of all, was Marcus - a twenty-one-year-old man who had a dragon information book in his hands. He leaned against the wall beside his Night Fury, Jupiter, named after the king of Roman gods, god of lightning and storms.

Andiron, who had a quiet Night Fury named Hearthen, clapped his hands. "Guys, you're late again. Hiccup, you do know that Guard Training and Patrol commence every Monday, Wednesday and Friday - at eight o'clock sharp. Remember that."

"Yes, Captain," said Hiccup. "Well, I was up yesterday late, I guess, mapping that new island Matt, Percy and I found two days ago."

"Hmph. Lucky I'm letting you off today, kiddo."

"I'm only five years younger than you, Captain!" protested Hiccup.

"And I'm still your elder," said Andiron, though he kept smirking like an idiot. Then he turned to the rest of the group. "'Kay, today we'll be practising formation and a run-through battle procedures." He wore chest armour with the city's crest and motto on it. Strapped to his belt was his rider's helmet. Clenched in his finger-gloved clad hand was a parchment written all over.

Daniel groaned. "But Captain, we did that last Wednesday - two days ago!"

"Your position was terrible, Dan," smiled Minna. "You wrecked the V-formation-"

"Hey, that was an accident!"

"And during Battle Procedure B, you forgot to plasma blast the last fake enemy."

"Well, I was too busy flaming up the other one, wasn't I?" Daniel raised his hands in frustration, much to Dennis and Donald's amusement.

"We'll be going through the V-formation." Andiron gestured to the stone board and with a white rock, drew circles and names above them. "I'll be in front. On the left side, Hiccup, Percival, Daniel and Dennis. Right side - "Donald, Matthew, Minna and Marcus, all in that order. Okay. Saddle up, all of you. We're trying it out."

Hiccup beckoned for Toothless and he got on his back. He placed his helmet on. Beside him, Matthew raised his hood so that it covered his face. "Hiccup, we're not doing patrol today."

Sighing, Hiccup grinned under the helmet. "Heh. I know. Change of schedule. At least we're not like Daniel. He stays at Night Man's Port until his shift is over." He pat Toothless and said, "V-formation today. Do your best, bud."

Simultaneously, they all took off and gained altitude. Hiccup loved being in the air, doing flights with Toothless, and experimenting with his flight suit, which nearly almost worked. Once they were really high in the sky, Andiron called out, "Form!"

Everyone automatically assembled in place, exactly how Andiron wanted. For five years, Hiccup had done this, so he knew what to do. Grinning, Andiron gave a thumbs up. "Well done! We'll do that three more times, then we'll move on to the rest of the formations, then Battle Procedure C. Now, diamond formation!"

Everyone, again, automatically formed into formation.

After a few hours, at noon, they finished and began to pack up. Percival spun a quill between his fingers until he turned to Hiccup and said, "What do we do now?"

"Go on some crazy adventure that probably endangers our lives?" asked Matthew jokingly, smiling.

"Nah, I suggest a race," grinned Hiccup. "I'll get you back for beating Toothless."

"Swiftclaw and I have been practising for this. We normally practise for the official fortnightly dragon race, but we practise to beat you two."

"We're buying lunch," grinned Percival. "The loser pays 90% for the food, second place pays 10%, winner pays nothing."

"Free dinner for us, then," grinned Hiccup, activating the tail fin. The three friends raced out of the arena on their Night Furies, faster than the speed of sound.

* * *

"Wonderful race, wasn't it?" Hiccup grinned. The results were Hiccup coming first, Matthew second and Percival third.

"Idiots! Fine! I'll buy you lunch!" Percival said in frustration, much to his friends' amusement.

"Percy, you were the one who suggested it," said Matthew.

"Hmph. Lucky you guys are my friends." Then Percival turned and said, "I CHALLENGE YOU BOTH TO A SWORD DUEL TOMORROW!"

Silence, then laughter.

Hiccup wiped the sweat off his forehead. He had great friends, who treated them like a true friend, unlike his life on Berk. Hiccup planned to stay here forever. Have kids, marry, live his life here. His thoughts were interrupted by a smirking Matthew, who said, "Come on, Hiccup! Percy's buying lunch!"

"I'll beat you one day, Hiccup!" said Percival.

"Sure, I'll catch up." Hiccup glanced at the flags and banners - they all had the crest of a dragon head. His home was now Terra Dracones - Land of Dragons. Two hundred and fifty years ago, humans discovered the land. From then on, they co-existed with dragons. They were part of their daily lives. After three months living in the wild - sleeping in trees and caves, escaping wild dragons that were not as friendly as Toothless, hunting for food, he found Terra Dracones after straying out of the Archipelago.

Hiccup enjoyed this place. Percival and Matthew - they were all brothers in friendship and oath. He glanced at Percival and Matthew, joking and talking, then Hiccup, smiling happily, joined them.

 **Terra Dracones is in Latin. I used Google Translate, don't blame me if I'm wrong!**


	4. Investigation and Clues

**I'm going to be like QueenAurora's fanfic, Return of the Dragon Rider, and I'm doing Astrid, Hiccup, Astrid, Hiccup chapters. If you haven't read Return of the Dragon Rider, I advise you to read it! It's awesome!**

"Gobber!"

It was morning, and the first thing Astrid did after breakfast was head over to the blacksmith's shop.

"Well, I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face-"

"GOBBER!" The clanging of hammers against iron and steel filled Astrid's ears. She knew that Gobber had to work really hard as blacksmith, especially after dragon raids.

"Ah! Second time being interrupted during singing time! Really? - Oh hey, Astrid. What do yeh want?"

Gobber was hammering a new sword, because the raid had destroyed half the weapons in the armoury, which meant Gobber had to make all the half in one day, before the raid. No, it wasn't easy being a Viking. Astrid remembered Hiccup, sharpening swords and telling Gobber he could kill dragons ever since he was little. Well, littler. The thought of Hiccup pained in her forehead. Hiccup was dead. But how and why did he die? Stoick always cut her off when she began to mention it to the Chief, and the Vikings didn't know. Astrid thought that she should seek help from Gobber, one of his only friends.

"Gobber, I'm here... to talk about Hiccup."

Gobber's lips pursed. He stopped hammering. The death of Hiccup must have hit Gobber pretty hard. Astrid had expected Gobber to ask, "Why?" but instead he replied, with a tone of sadness, "He's dead, lass. Dead. He was a good apprentice. One of the best. Hit me hard when he died. Sure, he kept on saying, "I killed a Night Fury!", he was determined to make his mark. He was an amazing lass. I hope he's one of them einherjar in Valhalla. The Valkyries better notice him."

Astrid stared at him, and said, "I want to... I want to know more about Hiccup. Please, Gobber." The word 'please' seemed alien, because at times Astrid didn't need to say please, and while on her way she was stopped by Snotlout who wanted to kiss her, and he didn't say a single please. "And," she added, "my axe was dented during last night's raid. It needs fixing." Astrid didn't dare mention the dream. She had no personal feelings for Hiccup. She didn't want anyone to know she was dreaming about Hiccup or think that she had personal feelings for Hiccup.

"Great, another weapon to fix," Astrid heard Gobber mutter. Then he saw Astrid and said, "Oh, no, I'll fix it. As for Hiccup-" Gobber's tone turned dark. "I better show you something that could help you. I'd be happy to explain about Hiccup, but I've got a lot of weapons to fix, and it'll take me a long time to finish. Anyway, come here, Astrid. Follow me, then. I remember Hiccup like the back of my hand - er, hook." Gobber raised his hook, which he had quickly replaced from the hammer. He led Astrid to the back of the forge. It was a small room. Gobber opened a small crack as if the door was lava. "Haven't opened this door in five years. In the same condition it was when Hiccup... ya know. Go investigate. Just don' make anything messed up." Then Gobber turned to get back to his duties.

"Wait, Gobber."

Gobber turned. "What, lass?"

"I want to tell me. What you think about Hiccup."

"You were never interested him when he was still walking among us. Why be curious now?"

"Please, Gobber." Astrid looked at him, putting on a pleading face. Sighing, Gobber replied: "Well, he was fun, and he was a good apprentice. Determined and strong - not the 'I can hold an axe' strong, but like 'I can go through this' strong. And..." Gobber tapped his head. "Kiddo was a genius. Budding mind. Built and learnt quick. It's rare for a Viking to be as smart and as intelligent as Hiccup ever was. He tried to invent machines and contraptions and placed them in his journals. Now, I've said enough. Go explore, lass. I have to go back to my work. Don't destroy anything, or else." Astrid looked in Gobber's serious eyes, then nodded. Then Gobber went back to work. He didn't even sing.

Breathing deeply, Astrid turned to the door. She pushed it open...

... and first saw Hiccup's private room.

There were shelves of books and a Viking helmet. She closed the door so she could explore properly. There was a desk and an empty board, except for one or two papers. On the desk, was a candle lamp, three charcoal pencils, backup charcoal, and a quill and ink. The white quill had dried ink on it - because it hadn't touched parchment for five years. There was a journal on the desk that read, _Property of_ _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third._ Next to it was a spilt flask that left a faint stain of water on the cover. The rest of the desk was full of papers full of labelled drawings of machines, contraptions, catapults and other fascinating things that Hiccup wished that he could invent.

Then Astrid opened Hiccup's journal, and gasped quietly. There were plenty of designs for weapons - like flaming swords, which was impossible. There was a design for a shield that had mini bolas, catapults, grappling a lightweight crossbow, and other features. There were also drawings of animals - like yak, chickens and others. There were also drawings and sketches of people who lived around the village - like Silent Sven, and Mildew. Boy, Hiccup sure made Mildew hideous. She stared at the board at the papers. There was a paper about an opening and closing... Hiccup called it a 'prosthetic tailfin'. Astrid didn't understand why.

All these were so... fascinating. So this was what Hiccup did for entertainment. This is what he did. _He was an inventor, a drawer, a thinker..._ these were very un-Viking qualities. Hiccup was so... un-Viking. Then she noticed another drawing. It was a self-portrait of Hiccup himself. It captured his looks - his chocolate auburn hair, his brown animal hide vest, his grass-green tunic, and his dark green trousers and boots. He held his small dagger in his hand. Hiccup kept a straight face. But Astrid was surprised at all the comments he wrote around the portrait of him. It was his writing: _I'm useless... No-one cares about me... They think I'm a disappointment to the village... Everyone hates me... No-one wants me... I want to..._ There was a word that began with an 'l' and an 'e', but the rest of it was smudged, with tears perhaps?

Astrid couldn't believe it. Hiccup was being so negative about himself. It almost broke her heart. Then as she looked up at the board, then noticed some small writing in the corner. There were plenty of tallies pressed hard onto the board. But there was also a message embedded below the tallies. Astrid had to squint her eyes so she could read it: _That's it! GOING!_

So Hiccup went somewhere. But something didn't match up. What did the tallies have to do with the message? What did Hiccup mean by _That's it! GOING!_ It was so confusing. Astrid decided to investigate more tomorrow. She packed up everything and left everything as it was when she had first entered the room. However, she took the self portrait of Hiccup with the negative comments on it, folded it in half, and placed it in her pocket. Then she headed out. She decided not to tell Gobber her about the tallies or the message or the self-portrait. She thought that Gobber would tell Stoick, and he'd become sulky again.

"So, lass, how was it?" Gobber asked firmly, while hammering a double-headed battleaxe.

"Hiccup was amazing," Astrid blurted out before she could stop herself. "He... was so intelligent."

Gobber nodded. "Very," he agreed. "Such a shame he died. You do know how special the lad was, now?"

Astrid replied, "Yes. Thanks, Gobber. Wait, can I take home the journal?"

Gobber stopped hammering. "What, now, lass?"

"Please. Hiccup was so fascinating."

Gobber gruffly nodded. Astrid raced back to the room and grabbed the journal and said, "Thanks, Gobber, I won't forget your help. I wanna... investigate more about Hiccup. I want to see if there's any backstory or anything. Thank you." Gobber nodded, and said sternly. "You take care of that book, I tell ya, lass. That's a holy book for me. Damage it, and you'll face my punishment." Astrid nodded, thanked Gobber once more, then left the forge, only to be stopped by Snotlout.

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" asked Snotlout.

Astrid raised her battleaxe. "Shut up, Snotlout. Or else."

Snotlout noticed Hiccup's journal in her hand. "What's that? Been keeping a diary? Have you written about how super awesome I am?"

"Shut your large mouth of yours, Jorgenson! And don't think of knocking on my door! You're not welcome!" Astrid dodged Snotlout trying to block her and headed back to the Hofferson residence.

She quickly went to her room, took off her fur hoodie, and on her bed, opening the journal again, and flipped through the pages, trying to look for clues like the tallies and the message. She reached the end of the book, then she noticed a small folded parchment under the book cover. With some difficulty, she got the parchment out and saw a drawing of... a dragon?! It was black and slender, and she noticed the tailfin. It seemed to have one, and it might have had another one, but it looked like Hiccup had rubbed it away. Why?

She stared at the ceiling, as if it had answers. No sign that it was listening.

"Hiccup," she whispered, "why and how did you die?"


	5. Friends Are Friends

**I am an idiot. It wasn't Percival who looks like Kirito, It was Matthew, you idiot! (Gets up from computer table and smacks self in the stupid head with the wall) Okay I'm back.**

 **Chapter 5 - Friends Are Friends**

Hiccup felt like an idiot.

As he fell through the sky during a flight with Toothless (Toothless had accidentally dropped him), he began to think of Berk. Seriously? He thought of the yak, the sheep, the chickens... the houses, houses full of Vikings. He remembered the Great Hall, where they ate feasts and drank mead and ale and beer. Then he thought of Gobber, banging hammers to make weapons... for dragon-killing. He remembered to roars of dying dragons, and the Night Fury, who would soon become Toothless, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, striking and never missing.

Then he remembered himself bonding with Toothless. He remembered drawing Toothless, then Toothless pulling off a branch and beginning to draw Hiccup with scribbles. Now he was friends with Toothless. They were one when they flew in the skies. But then he soon remembered being bullied and abused, being called an embarrassment to the Tribe and a disappointment of the Chief, mighty Stoick the Vast. Hiccup closed his eyes...

 _This is Berk._

 _It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death._

 _My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We've got fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets._

 _The only problems are the pests. Some people have mice or mosquitoes, but we have... dragons._

 _Snotlout Jorgenson, at the age of fifteen. He pointed at fifteen-year-old Hiccup, laughing at him and teasing him. He saw Mildew give him horrible looks, and the other Vikings thought he was an embarrassment. He remembered Dagur, who always thought Hiccup a weakling, who used him as a knife target, who tried to drown him, and every other physical, mental and verbal abuse Hiccup faced floated around in his dreams, vowing to stay in his memory until the end of time._

... then woke up in bed. He rubbed his head, and noticed he was still in his armour. Percival and Matthew sat by his bed. "Oh well, he's alive!" said Matthew.

"You sound so sarcastic," said Percival, rolling his eyes.

"Well, in near-death experiences, we happen to survive, and we end up alive, thanks to the high heavens and above," grinned Matthew. He turned to Hiccup. "Toothless is asleep downstairs in case you're asking."

"I dreamed something weird again," said Hiccup, rubbing his head.

"Well what was it about?" grinned Percival, spinning his cloth flat cap in his hand. "Heck, yesterday I had a dream Matthew had turned into a duck, and I was a duck hunter. There was this wild goose chase - I mean, wild _duck_ chase, and Andiron was a deer, and the triplets were deer hunters, and - you know what? I'll shut up and keep quiet. What was your dream about, Hic?"

"About Berk..." Hiccup said. Percival and Matthew's faces fell. Hiccup remembered telling them the abuse and bullying he had suffered, how he had met Toothless, how he had run away. Only Percival and Matthew knew the full truth. After all, Hiccup trusted them with his life. Percival asked, "After five years, you dream about your former life and your former home?"

Hiccup nodded, twirling his charcoal pencil between his fingers - a trick that took a while to perfect. "I mean, I hated that place. I mean, some of it was A-OK, but what happened to me there..." he looked at them sadly. His best friends nodded. They suffered and faced experiences like Hiccup, and they knew what it was like to suffer. "Hic, it's okay," said Matthew, who stroked his dragonite crystal blade. Dragonite crystal was a rare kind of crystal, that was tougher than a diamond. Nothing could break it. It was a big adventure when they went to search for it. "You know we'll be here to help. Hell, we weren't there when you were abused mostly by your cousin, Snotlout, and your dad, but now we're here, we'll always help."

Nodding, Hiccup said, "Thanks." He got up and looked around his room. It was bigger than the one back on Berk. He had a large desk and a board, where he hung all his papers for Toothless's saddle and new tailfin, and there were Hiccup's two favourite sketches he had ever drawn in his life - his best drawing of Toothless, and a drawing of him, Matthew and Percival. He kept his journal on his desk. On the wall, hung a patrol schedule that Andiron had given him. There were two tall shelves of books, and posters of the theatre plays that featured at Dragon Dome. There was a wardrobe. Next to the desk lay a fish basket, always empty because of Toothless. Then there was a painting by Percival of Hiccup and Toothless, age eighteen.

"You sure you're okay, Hiccup?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, I feel better." He felt the dragon tooth necklace he received as a reward for his bravery on the battlefield. It didn't seem much, but Hiccup treasured it.

"Well, you better eat," said Percival, passing Hiccup a biscuit. "The Greek doctor Hippocrates always said ' _Let food be thy medicine.'_ Eat up. It'll make us all feel better."

"Yeah, I was on a flight with Toothless, then I closed my eyes," said Hiccup through mouthfuls of biscuits. "Then I found myself here. Ugh, the things I dreamed..."

"A wise word, Hiccup," said Matthew. "Just accept that it was your past. Look into the future, but accept the past. My special saying. Plus, we're here ready to help."

"Yeah, we're the Awesome Trio. The Super Triumvirate," smirked Percival. "The group of three."

"Gee, thanks, Matt, Percy," said Hiccup.

"Friends are friends, you know." Percival pat Hiccup on the back.

"Yeah, even if they try archery in their friend's house," agreed Matthew, glaring at Percival. "He was bored of waiting, so he went and got his

"What? It's been a while ever since I got my bow and quiver," said Percival innocently, raising his hands. Hiccup noticed a bow next to the chair his best friend was sitting on. "Sorry."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"You forgot the sword duel I challenged you both to," said Percival.

"Are you serious?" Matthew unsheathed both his dragonite crystal sword and black blade. Hiccup grinned and brought out his silver hilt, the one with a dragon head on each end. He pressed on a button, and it activated a flaming sword. Then he got his silver shield made out of authentic Gronckle iron - now that was a weird adventure - and said, "Now?"

"Now."

 **I'm an idiot! Most of my chapters are 1000 words long! Heck, at this rate I need to work harder! As we get more into the story, we'll see longer chapters. Please don't run away!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~ The Wizard Rider**

 **Do you think I should do a backstory for the next chapter about how Percival and Matthew met Hiccup? If so, from whose point of view? Please tell me in reviews.**


	6. Flashback

**I'll be calling my story DRR from now on. This is Hiccup's point of view. I'll be breaking the rule of Astrid, Hiccup, Astrid, Hiccup just once to give you a little bit of how Hiccup met his two best friends.**

 **I don't know if I already mentioned it, but Winterwing is the name of Percival's dragon.**

 **10 favourites and 13 followers and I just posted the story YESTERDAY?! THANK YOU bleep SO MUCH! So since you guys like this story, I've decided to make another chapter today. It's holidays for me, and during this time, I'll be putting in more chapters (but not on this week, guys, it's Holy Week - I am a Christian, after all - I'm not afraid to say it - and I won't be writing fanfics this week. Please respect that.)**

 **Yes, Hiccup has a bike. But it's not like a modern bike or a penny farthing - the old version that looked like the modern version, except it had no bell or brakes or lights... like an 1800s bike, I think. Hiccup invented it himself.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6! Review, favourite/follow!**

 **Chapter 6 - Flashback**

 _"Got it!"_

 _Hiccup had dived down with Toothless, and they both swooped down for fish. Successfully, they caught two fish - one for Hiccup, one for Toothless. They went back to the forest island and they both ate. It was one month after Hiccup had left Berk. He watched the sunset while he chewed on fish sitting on a tree branch. Living in the forest, then packing up and moving on was Hiccup's plan, until he found somewhere to live properly. He sometimes felt he would be a travelling nomad forever._

 _As night fell, Toothless hung from a branch like a bat and began to close his eyes. Hiccup stared down from his tree branch. He didn't move much during his sleep, didn't he? No, he shouldn't be afraid. Toothless's peaceful snores seemed like magic, a spell to make him feel sleepy. He closed his eyes, and slept like a small baby (one of Snotlout's nicknames for his cousin, but Hiccup didn't bother thinking about this)._

* * *

 _"Bud? I don't like the feeling of this."_

 _It was three months after Hiccup had left Berk. Glancing up at the sky, he noticed the clouds were a mix of black and grey, and he knew a storm was brewing. He pat his dragon and said, "Let's find a nearby place to shelter, 'kay? Gods, we're so far from the nearest shelter, so we can't go back. It'll be too late if we head back now. We need to keep going forward."_

 _Toothless purred in reply. The clouds in the sky rumbled like a hungry stomach. Then down came the rain - thick watery marbles plummeting from large, dark grey bags. First pitter, patter, pitter, patter... until it grew heavier, like a cute baby creature to a hideous beast. It become so foggy Hiccup nor Toothless couldn't see what was ahead or behind them. Thor seemed really enraged that day, because he and his hammer Mjolnir created forks of lightning that chased Toothless and penetrated the sea like an incredibly sharp sword. Thunder boomed with its best mate - lightning. Hiccup thought that even though the Night Fury was meant to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death himself, lightning didn't seem to like him. Then it seemed to hit Toothless's prosthetic tailfin the most - the connector rod! It was metal!_

 _Hiccup had to hope that they would survive to the next day..._

 _Hiccup was beginning to be drenched. Toothless stumbled in the air - if you called it stumbling - and Hiccup noticed his best (and only) friend was already tired and exhausted. "Come on, Toothless, please keep on going, just a little further!" He pleaded as lightning almost hit the pair and almost sent them falling to the sea/being burnt to a crisp. "Oh, the freakin' gods hate me!" Toothless moved with sudden, abrupt bursts of speed, but however, everyone knows you can't outrun a storm. Finally, lightning hit Toothless - and with Toothless roaring and Hiccup shouting mouthy cuss words and curses, they tumbled from the high skies down to who knows where..._

 _Then the world turned black._

* * *

 _"So you're awake."_

 _"Matt, you sound so sarcastic!"_

 _"It ain't my fault I'm like that!"_

 _"Gee, that's why you're such a ray of sunshine and optimism - and don't speak so loud. Swiftclaw and Winterwing are sleeping, idiot!"_

 _"Fine, fine, sorry, Percival."_

 _"He's waking up, you idiot!"_

 _"Damn it!"_

 _"What the heck do you mean, 'damn it'? Huh?"_

 _"Never mind - they guy's waking up!"_

 _Hiccup woke up to two bickering voices. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed he was bare-chested and barefoot. He removed his blankets and noticed wearing new, clean green trousers. Next to the bed he had woken from, was a pair of brown boots. They seemed new, because they were darker than Hiccup's previous boots. On the bedside table was a lime-green tunic. Below it was Hiccup's satchel. Grabbing it and opening it immediately, he noticed that the bag and its contains were partly wet from the storm, but everything was still as Hiccup had packed it and everything he had was still there. Oh, thank all the Nine Worlds! Well, maybe not Helheim... then Hiccup looked up at the two men who were watching him, waiting for him to wake up. He had almost forgotten about them._

 _One of them was sitting on the chair like the chair was a horse, with the backrest at the front. He had a tan-coloured flat cloth cap with faint brown stripes - it wasn't on his head at that time, he was spinning it with his index finger in circles. He wore a light grey shirt with both two buttons undone and on his lap was a small brown vest. He wore black trousers and boots. He seemed to be tapping his foot at an irregular rhythm. He had messy blond hair - even though it seemed well-groomed in general. Strapped to his belt was a scabbard - possibly for his sword or a similar weapon. He smiled warmly when he noticed Hiccup was looking at him. The other man - he had black hair with a black fringe, and a black sword strapped to his back. He had a black coat with a midnight silver moon crescent on it, and a black shirt. Finger gloves covered most his hands, except the tops of his fingers. He had black trousers and black footwear - they didn't look like boots, and a black belt. He took out his black sword and began to rub against its blade. He nodded at Hiccup, and raised a hand to say hello. Then he pulled out a loaf of bread, and said, "Go on, eat. You've been out cold for three days. Almost developed hypothermia, but don't worry. You didn't. Mild frostbite, but it wore off. Well, what are you waiting for? Eat," the voice was firm, but gentle._

 _Hiccup took the bread gratefully. He began to bite into it - then looked at the man who wore black attire - it reminded him of Toothless... Toothless! "Where's my dragon?" he demanded. "Is he safe? Where is he?"_

 _The blond-haired boy grinned. "Don't worry... we put him to sleep with our dragons downstairs. He's fine. We left a plate of fish for him if he wakes. Don't worry. Oh yeah - manners - we forgot to introduce ourselves, hey? I'm Percival. Call me Percy if you like._ _" He stuck out his hand._

 _"And I'm his friend - sometimes he's a significant annoyance - Matthew. We're both fifteen years of age. Call me Matt. It's n_ _ice to meet'cha," he smiled, taking out his finger glove hand at Hiccup. Deciding to take the polite approach - he shook hands with the two people - Matthew and Percival. They looked at him, and expected him to introduce himself. "Oh - I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock... the Third. Call me Hiccup for short. Nice to meet you both. I'm fifteen as well. Where am I?"_

 _"You're in one of the empty houses," explained Matthew. "Here, in Terra Dracones. We found you floating in the sea three days ago during a patrol flight."_

 _Hiccup didn't know if he had misheard Matthew. "Patrol flight? What's a... tella draco...?"_

 _"Terra Dracones," corrected Percival. "In Latin - it's a language - it means 'Land of Dragons'."_

 _Hiccup felt like spitting out his bread. "I'm sorry - what?"_

 _"Land of Dragons, Hiccup - no offence, but your name sounds kinda exotic-"_

 _"Well, Viking parents believe that naming their children hideous names will scare off gnomes and trolls. As if our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that." Hiccup began to chuckle, then stopped. Was he still a Viking anymore? Well, technically, he wasn't, and three months ago he had said he was not a proper Viking as he left Berk... he didn't tell Matthew and Percival that. He was grateful for their help._

 _"Viking?" asked Matthew._

 _"Uh, yes."_

 _"Far away, then!" grinned Percival. "Never mind - back to Terra Dracones... it's a place where humans and Night Furies co-exist together in harmony and peace..."_

 _Hiccup felt like spitting out all of the bread. "What?"_

 _"Maybe it best if you learned in action." Percival rubbed his hands. "Hiccup... we'll take you on a tour if you like. It'll help us get to know you better, and vice versa." Percival studied him cautiously. "I guess we've found Andiron his new recruit."_

 _"Andiron?" asked Hiccup._

 _"You'll meet him later," replied Matthew. "It'll have something to do with the patrol flights. So, you want the tour or not-"_

 _"Okay," interrupted Hiccup. He wanted to know more about this place - Terra Dracones. Humans and dragons co-existed and worked together in harmony and peace here? Wow! That was the opposite of the 'wonderful' relationship that Vikings and dragons had. And more Night Furies? This was interesting... he had thought Toothless was the only one. Guess he was wrong..._

 _"Get dressed and we'll meet you outside, Hiccup. We got dragons like yours, and I think you'll like it here."_

* * *

Hiccup remembered the day he had met Percival and Matthew. He would make sure he would remember it for the rest of his life - all the way to his grave. He didn't know it back then - the Hiccup who had just woken up in a bed in a place called Terra Dracones five years ago - but they would become the best of friends. Loyal, faithful and inseparable until even after the end. Helheim, he was lying on the same bed that he had woken up in five years ago - with Percival spinning his flat cloth cap with his index finger on his left, and Matthew rubbing his black sword, watching him.

The tour had been an eventful one - ending with a ride with his two newfound friends around Terra Dracones in the sunset. He had to prove his worth living in Terra Dracones - he showed his skills of blacksmithing and dragon riding. It was fun! Five years had passed, and it was still fun on Terra Dracones - a few hours ago they'd had a sword duel, ending with Percival winning the game, narrowly beating Matthew. They called Hiccup, Matthew and Percival the Triumvirate - after a Roman triumvirate they had run into a few years ago - because they were an inseparable, skilful group of three.

Of course, Hiccup had other friends - they weren't as close to Hiccup as Hiccup was as close to Matthew, Percival, and Toothless, because Matt and Percy knew the full, true reason and story of his arrival to Terra Dracones, and that he had run away, with the full reason and story. It was a secret, until Hiccup had told them so. However, he still enjoyed the company of his friends from patrol and training - Minna, Daniel, Donald, Dennis, Marcus, and Andiron - they didn't treat Hiccup as dirt as the people of Berk did. The people and the neighbours knew Hiccup well, and they treated him kindly. To Hiccup, Terra Dracones felt more like a home to Hiccup than Berk ever did, and he loved this place better than Berk - and he had stayed on Berk longer than Terra Dracones - he had stayed on Berk for fifteen years, and Terra Dracones, five.

Watching Toothless snooze, Hiccup recalled the time when he had told Toothless to be quiet and to eat up for the long journey ahead. Toothless... before Matthew and Percival, it was Toothless, his faithful Night Fury friend. He had kept him hidden in the Cove, because if he appeared on Berk and was sighted by one of the Vikings, he would be captured and killed. But in Terra Dracones, he was free to take Toothless everywhere, wherever he wanted (except for the Human-Only Food Stocks and the Human-Only Armoury, for safety). No-one killed dragons in Terra Dracones.

Glancing at the bedside table, he grabbed the frame that had a detailed painting of Hiccup, Percival and Matthew together, on Hiccup's most recent birthday - his twentieth birthday.

 _I wonder what's happening back on Berk..._ wait, he hadn't been thinking so much about Berk for a long, long time. Maybe they'd be executing another dragon in the arena. He remembered Astrid Hofferson's words when they were fighting a Deadly Nadder. "Our parents' war is about to become ours," she had said, battleaxe below Hiccup's neck. "Figure out which side you're on." Hiccup didn't know what to think or say at that time for that question, but now he had the answer - he was on Terra Dracones's side.

Sighing, Hiccup placed back the picture of himself and his friends, then placed the book he had been recently reading (an adventure fantasy story) on his bedside table then went out to buy food for the week. He grabbed his bike and headed for the market.

 **Next chapter - Astrid!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


	7. The Black Dragon Rider

**19 favourites and 24 followers? Thank you! BUT... I want to see more reviews. Not to be bossy or anything, but reviews let me know if someone is reading my stories, not just views or favourites or followers. Whether it's 'good job', 'you can do better by (etc)', or even an 'I like cupcakes', I will accept reviews. But NO FLAMES, please.**

 **Chapter 7 - The Black Dragon Rider**

"Yah!"

Astrid slashed her axe against a Gronckle. Remembering Gobber five years ago saying that they should look for the dragon's 'blind spot', she went out of the Gronckle's vision and then attacked in surprise. Then after a few more slashing and stabbing, the Gronckle crumpled to the floor. There was cheering from some passing Vikings, then she went to help a Viking finish off a Hideous Zippleback. After this, she ran over to Stoick and said, "Chief! What do we do now? This is the third stupid raid in a single night!" Clutching the grip of her battleaxe tighter, she watched as dragons destroyed Bucket and Mulch's home, and they went off to help kill it. It wasn't working.

Stoick the Vast hit a mace at a flaming Monstrous Nightmare, that soon retreated after Stoick growled menacingly at it. Then he turned his attention back at Astrid. "Keep attacking! They're taking our food saved for the freeze!" Astrid nodded, then headed away. Bags were under her eyes, not just because of the dragon raids, but because she had been reading Hiccup's journal and observing his self-portrait up to early morning. Nothing so far... Astrid wondered if this search was in vain.

 _More dragons, idiot! Move your butt and kill them!_ Her mind began to shriek. She moved away from her thoughts of Hiccup and continued killing and attacking the dragons. Then finally, a while after dawn, dragons retreated, and they took even _more_ food from the food stocks and the freeze. The youth of the village passed water buckets and continued to extinguish the licking flames. Vikings groaned around Astrid; they were so exhausted, bags under their eyes, but still they had to pitch in to mend the village. Astrid saw Snotlout in a Viking wooden bathtub, probably because his backside was on fire. The twins were fighting over how you play Twenty Questions, and Fishlegs tried to count how many dragons took which food.

 _Hiccup, if you were able to see this from wherever you are..._

Hiccup was appearing more than ever. The day before, she had a hallucination where a blond-haired man, whose hair was almost the colour of Astrid's, but a bit darker, who kept on spinning a strange flat hat and a black-haired man with a black sword and a crystal blue sword. Another hallucination was when she saw a mysterious black dragon in her dreams. But most hallucinations and dreams were of fifteen-year-old smirking and waving Hiccup turning into a tall figure with a strange helmet that covered his face, strange black armour, with his hand outstretched, whispering, "Astrid... Astrid!"

One Viking sounded the horn. Of course - they skipped dinner because that was when the attacks started! Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout made their way to the Great Hall for meals. Gobber greeted them, said, "Well done, well done..." then he looked at Astrid and mouthed, _Hiccup's journal._

Astrid mouthed back, _Don't worry. I still have it._

She grabbed a plate of fish and made her way to a table, where unfortunately, Snotlout kept on following her, the idiot (Snotlout, not Astrid). Finally, she sat between Fishlegs and Ruffnut, with Snotlout directly in front of her. The other tables were filling up quickly, so sighing in defeat, she grabbed a plate of fish and began to eat silently, while Gobber explained to them all: "Raids are getting more and more tougher by the day. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you should do more than just fight over ways how to kill a certain dragon and letting all the Vikings finish off the said dragon. Snotlout, good work today with the Monstrous Nightmare. Fishlegs, Astrid - well done for looking for a blind spot on the dragon. We have good youth with us..." Gobber sighed, and Astrid didn't need to read minds to know what Gobber was thinking: _Without Hiccup._

"Trader Johann saw a batch of different, strange dragons heading our way," chided Fishlegs.

"Yeah, and we'll kick each and every one of their butts!" grinned Tuffnut.

"Yeh know, there are stories about people who don' kill dragons, yeh know," said Gobber absentmindedly.

"Not kill dragons?!" exclaimed Snotlout. "Why? Dragons are EVIL! EVIL, I TELL YOU!"

"There is a legend," Gobber said softly, "about a man called the Black Dragon Rider."

Astrid's ears turned on to perfect listening mode. Like Astrid, everyone was eager to hear more. Black Dragon Rider? Who in the Nine Worlds was he? Did he ride a dragon? Could he control them?

"Trader Johann told me and Stoick this story," Gobber began. "Far from here, on the edge of the Archipelago, lives the Black Dragon Rider. No-one has ever seen his face; whenever he's out, his face is concealed in a helmet covering his entire head and face, so no-one is completely sure of his appearance. He rides a black dragon and wields a flaming sword- and he is an excellent swordsman, too. He is feared in places; some say he is a servant of the gods; an einherjar of Valhalla come to Midgard. He controls dragons, brings them away to other places. He mostly rides the wind with his dragon in the cover of night, flying faster than Thor's lightning. Some people say he is a shape-shifter - going too far, those people who say he can change into other things - because he was gifted that said power by both the Aesir and the Vanir. But some think he's a servant of Loki, evil, watching humans in Midgard, to help find their main weaknesses so when Ragnarok comes, they'll be easily defeated and Midgard can be easily destroyed. The Black Dragon Rider wears black armour - hence the name."

Some silence. Until: "Loki? WE DEVOTE OUR LIVES TO HIM!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Wait, what does 'devote' mean?" wondered Ruffnut out loud.

"The Black Dragon Rider..." Fishlegs shuddered. "He isn't real, isn't he?"

"Stoick doesn't think its real," Gobber answered. "'Load of dragon dung', he says. But me, I'm not so sure. I've never seen Johann speak so truthfully before. He kept on saying it was true."

 _Black Dragon Rider..._ was the man that Hiccup turned into the Black Dragon Rider? How and why was he haunting her dreams?

"I don't understand why the Black Dragon Rider rides dragons," said Snotlout. "Oh Helheim, maybe he is evil, like all filthy dragons are! If he wants to start Ragnarok, that's evil, right?"

Everyone but Astrid nodded.

"Astrid, what do you think about the Black Dragon Rider?" asked Fishlegs.

Oh gods, she didn't know! There was no way she was saying anything about her dreams or hallucinations, or her investigations, or Hiccup's journal or anything...

"Well, I was thinking that maybe the Black Dragon Rider is a shape-shifter!" Astrid lied. "I mean, if he works for Loki, and he wants to start Ragnarok, he probably gave that gift to the Rider! I mean, he can shape-shift too, right?" She didn't think that, really.

They nodded.

"If I catch a peep of the Dragon Rider, I _swear,_ I'LL CUT HIM INTO BITS!" yelled Snotlout, slashing a mace around the table, making everyone duck to avoid minor or major injuries (like a decapitated head). The twins nodded and said, "And we'll cause death and destruction!"

Astrid's head whirled with thoughts. Did the Black Dragon Rider have anything to do with Hiccup's disappearance/death? Kidnapping? Killing? In her dreams, Hiccup had turned into someone that Astrid was now sure was the Black Dragon Rider. So, they must have something connected. _Stupid,_ Astrid thought, _so stupid! Why think about a dead guy five years after his death? What in the Worlds? Idiot!_ Astrid poked her spoon on untouched fish absentmindedly. She thought that the Black Dragon Rider being an einherjar impossible. Shape-shifting was a no-no, too, according to Astrid.

"Astrid, you're being really quiet tonight," noted Fishlegs. "Don't you want to join our talk about the Black Dragon Rider?"

"Of course!" Astrid fibbed. "I just dozed off..."

"Your eyes were open," said Ruffnut.

"Then maybe I... was sleeping with my eyes open!"

"See?" said Tuffnut, slapping his sister. "Sleeping with your eyes open _is_ possible!"

"Okay," said Gobber, and Astrid thanked him under her breath for saving her, "The Black Dragon Rider could be a myth, you know!"

Astrid heard Fishlegs sigh.

"Ooh, widdle Fishwegs is scared of the fwightening scawy Dwagon Wider, isn't he?" teased Snotlout.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs, and he looked like he was resisting the urge to physically and violently come into contact with him.

"That's the end of dinner," Gobber snapped, and everyone except for himself and Astrid got up and left the table. Gobber looked at Astrid, then he glanced around to see if no-one was at close range. After that, he looked at Astrid and said, "Lass, you learn anything?"

Astrid shook her head. She then explained to Gobber her suspicions of the Black Dragon Rider being connected to Hiccup and his death. However, she still kept the facts that she found out in Hiccup's private room (message, tallies and self-portrait with the negative comments) because she still felt that she should find out their meanings before telling anyone, especially Gobber, his friend, and Stoick, his father (who was away helping to clean up the village). Nodding, Gobber replied, "If the Black Dragon Rider killed Hiccup, I swear to all the Aesir and the Vanir... he'll be dead before someone says 'Freya's cats.' But lass, what do you think?"

"I think that... well, if Hiccup's... death is related to the Rider, I wanna track him down-"

"Don't, lass. Plus, Stoick would go... you know what? I won't say anythin' bad about him. Besides, it would be nuts to go to track him down. He might not be real. And if he is, it's best if we leave him. Did you not hear my story? Johann trembled as he told Stoick and me the story."

"Don't you want to know the truth behind Hiccup's death?" Astrid almost shouted, but then didn't.

"Yes, lass. But you know I don't want the promising young warrior of Berk, the one chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, dying or being captured or anything-"

"I only killed the Monstrous Nightmare because Hiccup died." The words went out of Astrid's mouth before she could stop herself. However, it _was_ true. She had killed the Nightmare; the honour reserved for Hiccup. The only reason why she did it was because Hiccup was first place. She felt a twinge of regret that she had ever felt jealous for Hiccup. She never figured out how he became last to first, but that was no matter.

Gobber glanced at the Great Hall doors. He stood. "Ya know, enough talk tonight. You need rest, Astrid. I am sure there will be another raid tomorrow - well, if tomorrow has arrived, make that today. See you. I've plenty of weapons to fix." Then he left the Great Hall, and Astrid was the only one left, besides Gustav Larson and his mother, and two other Vikings arguing about the best way to kill a Gronckle. Sighing, Astrid touched the self-portrait of Hiccup then left the building.

Tomorrow marked the day that marked five years after Hiccup's disappearance. Stoick would be grieving again. Astrid was there to comfort him, again.

That was when Astrid was going to begin a true investigation.


	8. To Go Back Or To Not Go Back

**Firstly, happy Easter! I hope you all had a wonderful Easter celebration!**

 **Secondly, OH MY GOSH. Last time I updated, it was 19 favourites and 24 followers. And now there are 28 FAVOURITES AND 37 FOLLOWERS? I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are amazing!**

 **CajunBear73: Um, I think maybe further in the story I'll tell you how Astrid 'comforted' Stoick, and Berk might be seeing the Black Dragon Rider...**

 **AnimeandDragonfan54 (anime and Dragons for life!): I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Guest: (Who said Astrid should make her move) She will. Soon. In Chapter 9.**

 **Guest: (who said Stoick has depression) Kinda. Not actually depression, but he's full of grief.**

 **Guest: (who said Roman and Latin stuff was frustrating) Sorry, Master! It kinda sounded exotic.**

 **Guest: (who said Astrid had to confess her dreams) She might. Mind, I said MIGHT.**

 **Guest: (who pointed out a mistake) Sorry, Master! Forgive me...**

 **Dragonboy111 (Guest - thank you for choosing a name) Yes, there will be Hiccstrid. Just fluff, mind you - I don't like slash, lemons,** **or smut. And no, Astrid will not be on a piece of driftwood and Hiccup will save her.**

 **Kane (Guest - I also thank you for choosing a name ): Yes there will be Hiccstrid. And Astrid does have her suspicions, it is just that she isn't entirely sure about it yet. As for Fishlegs, well you'll have to wait and see.**

 **hbfgruhyfhvfbhfg (guest): If you mean Daniel saying 'I was busy flaming up the other one' in Chapter 3, I meant like setting plasma blasts on it. If you mean me saying 'No flames please', it is a negative or hurtful comment or review meant to anger or upset the author. It's basically rude. It's okay to put in criticism in a polite way, pointing out mistakes, and stuff.**

 **qwertyuioplkjhgf: (guest) Thanks for the OC! I've found his name - Fabian! He's going to appear later in the story, just not now.**

 **I think you might have a hunch who the Black Dragon Rider is... and as for the Classic, I will explain it later. I'll just say it's a tournament, where, I quote from a Shokugeki no Soma manga : 'It's where the best of the best clash.' Clash for what? You'll find out later.**

 **I was supposed to post this a few days ago, but the website deleted my progress, so I started again. But then it got deleted AGAIN. This is the third version of Chapter 8.**

 **And ooh, guys, guys! I just want to tell you: I have been reading _Don't Return_ by HttydRaven. It's one of the inspirations for this story. Read it, it's awesome! (Maybe not for some people if they don't like HiccupxOC. Me, I'm fine with either.**

 **And one more thing. Percival has a secret passion for archery and painting and writing. Just saying :) Might be useful for further chapters.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 8 - To Go Back Or Not To Go Back...**

"Matthew!"

Percival hopped down from Winterwing and joined Matthew, who was sitting on Swiftclaw, randomly scribbling in his journal.

"Have you seen Hiccup?"

Matthew sat up, and replied, "Yeah. He left for a flight with Toothless. Where have you been?"

"The forge. Have you seen what Hiccup's been making?"

"No. He said he was making a surprise though."

The sun was high in the sky. Birds squawked as they flew over the Land of Dragons. Percival and Matthew were near the cliffs. The banner of Terra Dracones flew with the peaceful breeze, and the sky was a perfect bright blue, with a few fluffy cotton clouds. Percival liked these days - they were not at training, discovering new islands, having adventures with crazy new dragons, battling with insane madmen, or exploring the known civilised world.

Percival had made his home here in Terra Dracones, like his best friends had, starting from scratch from dark pasts. The wind of Terra Dracones blew, messing around with his blond fluffy hair, as if the wind was ruffling it affectionately. He laid down onto the lush grass, and looked at the clouds, trying his best to make shapes out of them. Yeah, it was pretty much what a child would do, but Percival felt happy whenever he did it. He loved to do this. He remembered when he was younger, pointing at the clouds and grinning at them... until he got caught and had to... you know what? He wouldn't think about it. Terra Dracones was his home now. Matthew and Hiccup were his friends.

"Hey, Matthew?" He turned to his best friend, who was now reading a book. "This reminds me of something. Before Hiccup came, on a quiet, pleasant day, when we're not training, exploring, or risking our lives, I'm just sitting here, watching the clouds form shapes, and you're just there lying on Swiftclaw, reading a book or scribbling in your journal. Our lives were normal - well, as normal as you could get here in the Land of Dragons."

"Heh." Matthew looked up from his book. "Then Hiccup came, and he made our lives amazing, right?"

"Yeah!" agreed Percival. He thought of the good times they had, exploring the known world and putting all the countries on Hiccup's map journal (Greece, Rome, Egypt, Arabia, Japan, etc), training, or risking their lives from dragon trappers or hunters. "He's an awesome dragon rider, and he's a good swordsman - heck, I believe he crushed you during the Classic and took first place, and you're an amazing swordsman - well, until Hiccup beat you."

"Oh gosh, rubbing that in now?" groaned Matthew.

"Sorry," apologised Percival. "But we helped him too, right? We got him out of sticky situations -"

"Mind you, we all went into sticky situations, and each helped each other out, didn't we?" smirked Matthew.

Percival sighed and looked back at the clouds, forming into the shape of a Terrible Terror. Hiccup... he wasn't just their friend - Hiccup, Matthew and Percival weren't just best friends - they were brothers, certainly not by blood, but by great friendship (even if that friendship was five years old). He remembered five years ago, Hiccup had first arrived back in Terra Dracones, and Hiccup was amazed as his tour guides, Percival and Matthew, told him about the city and its land...

* * *

 _"Whoa. I've only been here for an hour, but... this place is amazing."_

 _Hiccup walked beside his dragon Toothless as he followed Percival and Matthew around the town of Terra Dracones. Dragon riders hurried excitedly, talking about the lastest play at Dragon Dome, children talked around and played with sticks, pretending to be warrior swordsmen, and stallholders calling out for sales and bargains galore. Men laughed and talked about the next Dragon Races, gambling and betting on their favourite players: "He's going to win it this time, he's got the fastest dragon..." "You sure?" "Very. Want to bet a few gold on it?" And the women kept on talking too, about theatre, children, and stallholder's 'bargains'. "Ten gold pieces just for that... mad, he is..."_

 _The banner of Terra Dracones flew in the sun, in all its might..._

 _"This is amazing," marvelled Hiccup. "This is super amazing. It looks like a normal village, but at the same time, it's not."_

 _"Well, this is different from where you had come from before, I think," replied Percival. "I told ya, dragons are everywhere here. Houses are suited to fit dragons inside them. They're allowed to roam almost everywhere, excepting the Human-Only Food Stocks and the Human-Only Armoury. There are dragon stables, as well as horse stables-" he pointed at the stables, where dragons were busy eating - "saddle shops and dragon teeth clinics -" he pointed at two buildings, one where people were tanning leather and calling out for saddle orders, and another where a few men were cleaning dragon teeth. "Even our official sport is on dragonback!"_

 _"Sport?" asked Hiccup. The brown-haired boy looked at Toothless. "What do you say, bud? We should enter, should we?"_

 _"Yup!" grinned Percival. "But I'll tell you more later. You see, dragons are everything here - but we also have horses for riding around Terra Dracones and birds for messengers and simple pets. We're all a community here - everyone is nice to you, everyone except for enemies are welcome. There's also libraries, theatre, and all 'll fit in and make yourself a home here, like I did -"_

 _"Like you?" asked Hiccup curiously._

 _"Never mind," said Percival. He didn't trust Hiccup enough to reveal his secret. "You can marry here, build a family, live here for the rest of your life."_

 _"Really?" asked Hiccup._

 _"Anyway, we also use coins to purchase stuff, even though we have trading ships from the known world," said Matthew (Percival thanked him for interrupting). He took out three coins - one gold, one silver, one bronze - "These are gold, silver and bronze. We use these. Don't worry, we'll help you get on your feet and get yourself some money. It's fine."_

 _Hiccup stared into the sky and saw all the Night Furies flying, with riders on their backs. "All of them are Night Furies?"_

 _"Yeah. When the first settlers stepped on this land, the first thing they saw were Night Fury dragons, hence the name of this place," explained Matthew. "Apparently, according to a story, there used to be heaps of Night Fury nests, but somehow dragon killers destroyed them. Now, they're so rare they only belong here and in a few other places."_

 _"Oh," said Hiccup. Then, he said, "You said something about Andiron?"_

 _Percival felt like Hiccup was trying to change the subject on purpose. He knew because he'd done it plenty of times._

 _"Andiron?" repeated Percival. "He's our Captain and our training leader. He's looking for a new recruit."_

 _"Come on, I think it's time you met him. He's a great guy. You know what? Let's race. Let's go!" Percival waved a hand and sprinted ahead._

 _"But I don't know the way!" Hiccup tried to protest, but his complaints were useless - he ran with Toothless by his side and followed his new friends._

* * *

 _In the peaceful afternoon in Terra Dracones, a fifteen-year-old boy walked on the path. He only knew it was Terra Dracones because he passed a banner with the crest and motto on it. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third walked alone - there was no Percival, no Matthew, no Toothless, no Andiron, no friends, no ANYONE but Hiccup. Hiccup was alone. The sun was descending into a colourful symphony of purple, orange and yellow. This was a little strange; the city was always bustling in the afternoon._

 _Then suddenly, the sky turned dark. The ground shook, and out came a figure made out of mist. Gasping, Hiccup realised it was Stoick the Vast. He looked at Hiccup angrily, sword in hand, pointing at Hiccup's chin. He shook his head. "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Then he continued, "you chose dragons and friends over the people of Berk! You ran away from us, you abandoned us. What would your mother think?"_

 _"It isn't like that!" pleaded Hiccup, kneeling and hands cupped as though in prayer, then beginning to entreat the man. "Please! I had my reasons!"_

 _"You left us and went to them," Stoick continued, as if he didn't hear Hiccup's pleas, "and left me alone. How dare you. You're not my son, I tell you!"'_

 _Stoick then disintegrated into mere mist and vapour that disappeared in the air._

 _Suddenly, as Hiccup got up, another figure formed - oh gods, it was Astrid Hofferson. She said to Hiccup, as if giving a threat, "Our parents' War is about to become ours." Remembering, those words were what she had said after a disastrous attack with a Deadly Nadder. Then she pointed her double-bladed battleaxe at Hiccup's neck. "Figure out which side you're on. Oh right, you have. You chose DRAGONS. Coward. Goodbye." Then she too disintegrated into mist and vapour._

 _Then the next figures were apparitions that came and went: Dagur the Deranged, trying to drown Hiccup during the Berkians/Berserkers peace treaty while others cheered on; Snotlout laughing at Hiccup as he tripped and called him names; the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, head-butting each other as they shoved Hiccup in the dirt; Fishlegs looking sadly as his friend was abused (ex-friend, because Fishlegs was tired of being an outcast so he left poor Hiccup alone), and all the other times he was abused._

 _The scene changed. Hiccup grew from fifteen years of age to twenty. He was walking on a sunny field, still alone. No Percival, no Matthew, no Toothless, no anyone. He was alone, again._

 _Suddenly, a voice in the distance, a gruff male one, called out, "Hiccup!"_

 _Hiccup brought out his flaming sword. "Who's there?" he asked loudly._

 _"Hiccup!" More voices called out in unison._

 _Hiccup ran towards the direction the voices were, but the closer he got, it seemed as if they were going further._

 _"Hiccup! Come back to me! Please!"_

 _"Hiccup! Return!"_

 _He looked around, and began to sprint. "Don't go away! Who's there? Where are you?"_

 _"Hiccup! Come back to us! Go home to Berk! We beg you!"_

 _One thing perplexed Hiccup - after those figures and apparitions Hiccup didn't know why mysterious voices were calling for him to come back. Besides, Terra Dracones was his home now._

 _"Hiccup! Come! Now!"_

 _He didn't move, but a force pushed him forward, until the ground gave way and Hiccup sank into the underground, with the voices still crying, "Hiccup!"_

 _Then a darker, colder voice rumbled, "Come to me."_

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a jolt. "Ah!" He noticed he was still on Toothless, but they were flying so low, above the city. _Now that was a weird dream..._

Why were Stoick and Astrid in his dream? Why were these strange voices asking him to come back? He didn't know; maybe he would ask Percival and Matthew for some helpful advice.

Toothless purred as if to ask his rider, _Are you okay?_

"Yeah, I'm fine, Toothless," replied Hiccup gently, stroking his scaly head. "What do you say, bud, d'you want to try the flight suit again."

Grumbling was all that Hiccup got as a reply.

"I know, Toothless, I'm only joking," grinned Hiccup, then he added, "Let's do it tomorrow. Let's look for Percival and Matthew. I have something to tell them."

They flew around, looking for Hiccup's two friends, until he noticed them resting on a cliff - Percival watching the sky, and Matthew reading a book. Percival and Matthew raised hands to say hello. Hiccup ran over to them and watched Swiftclaw, Winterwing and Toothless leaving their riders playing dragon chasey.

"You took long," smirked Matthew. "We got bored."

"Sorry, caught some z's," apologised Hiccup. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

"Sure," smiled Percival. "You'll always know we'll always help."

Hiccup smiled. They were always there to help, because they were his best friends - besides Toothless of course. Then he frowned. _You chose dragons and friends over the people of Berk!_ Dream-Stoick had said. Did he choose dragons and friends over Berk? But then, the people of Berk _had_ abused him. Heck, maybe they would've forgotten him already! He'd stayed five years in Terra Dracones, and they were the best years of Hiccup's life.

"I'll explain it at my house," said Hiccup.

* * *

"Just to rephrase," said Matthew. "You had this strange dream that your fifteen-year-old self was walking. Then everything turned dark and Stoick the Vast appeared and said you'd chosen friends and dragons over the Vikings. Then this girl from your past comes and calls you coward for choosing the dragon's side. After that, apparitions of the Vikings abusing you appear. Then you instantly became twenty years old, and these random voices call your name and tell you to come back. But as you get closer, the voices go further. You didn't move, until some force pushes you. Then the ground gives in and you sink to the ground, with this weird voice saying 'Come to me.' Right?"

S"Right," Hiccup nodded.

"Well, the lesson is very easy to learn and understand, isn't it?" huffed Percival in a mock posh tone. "Do not ever listen to random voices, and keep moving or else you'll sink into the ground with people calling your name."

"Idiot!" said Matthew, but he was smiling.

"There's a word called 'joke', okay?" Percival rolled his eyes.

"But... I think I know that this dream means." Hiccup tapped his fingers against his lap. Sweat poured down his forehead nervously. Then he buried his face in his hands, even though he wasn't crying, thinking, _I have to do this. I have to do this._

"Hey, Hic? What's wrong?" said Percival, spinning his cloth cap (again).

Hiccup looked up from his hands.

"I have to go back to Berk."

* * *

 _ONE DAY LATER_

"Hiccup, we understand if you don't want us along."

It was early morning, Hiccup was packing for his return to Berk. His old satchel, the one that he had left Berk with, had the Berk crest on it, but that was one side - but on the other side of the satchel, Hiccup had accurately drawn the Terra Dracones crest, motto and all. He packed two charcoal pencils, his old journal, some flasks of water, and a dagger, just in case. He was also bringing a rucksack with two blankets, extra clothing, food, more flasks of water, and a knife. Hiccup checked his map journal, muttering about routes and ways to head back to the Archipelago.

Then Hiccup turned to his friends. "Heck, do you think I'd leave my two best friends here while I go off alone? You can come with me - if you want to. I support any decision you make, but I really want you guys to accompany me. If there's no-one friendly there on Berk, I mean, at least I got two people behind my back. And if they get their hands on you guys..." When they both nodded, Hiccup replied, "Thanks, guys. We're leaving in an hour, or maybe as soon as I finished packing."

"We've packed... and left a note on Andiron's door," Percival smiled. "So... I think he'll be mad by the time we're gone. Today's training, right?"

"Yeah..." Hiccup's voice trailed off. "You brought blankets, food, water, clothes, weapons, that sort of thing?"

Percival and Matthew nodded. "So... it takes a while to get to Berk?"

A little, yeah. The Archiplego and the Viking lands are a bit large, and even though it's a few kilometres from here, I suggest taking a different, longer but safer route. Remember there were storms?"

"Yeah, and we saved you..."

"Well, we're kind of in the west - we'll have to travel through England, I guess. But then the Celts and the Saxons aren't too happy with us. Maybe..." he tapped on different countries. "Got it. We'll have to stop in three safe countries. It'll take about one and a half weeks. That's why we have the blankets."

"Uh, Hiccup?" asked Matthew. "Are you sure you'll be fine? After all, you say Berk is a dragon-killing place. You can't just go there, up to your dad, and say, 'Oh, hey Dad, it's me, Hiccup, I'm back from running away after five years, because I think you and a few other Berkians abused me too much. Oh, and by the way, this is Toothless, Percival, Matthew and their dragons, Swiftclaw and Winterwing. We're all dragon riders, so don't kill us, please!' I have never been to Berk, but I am very sure they are still killing and fighting dragons. You think it'll work?"

"Very pessimistic, aren't you?" Percival muttered. Matthew nudged him.

"I can't keep on running away from my past," replied Hiccup firmly. "It'll always get there to you in the end. That's how Fate gets artistic. Besides, I need to end the ongoing 300 year dragon war. I have to end it, or it'll be a losing side for both Vikings and dragons. I also need to make sure that they recognise what they did to me, how they abused me and hurt me so they can apologise. And also because of the stupid dreams. The gods hate me."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Percival.

"Yes, I am," said Hiccup, but even he was (and sounded) doubtful. "We just need to make a plan. I am not just going to land or barge in on Berk. It'd be like barging into your neighbour's house. You know me - I think first, then I do the action."

"Well..." Percival smiled. "If that's fine with you..."

Hiccup finally double-checked all his things, made sure he was ready to leave, then stared at his room - his desk and his board, papers, journals, sketches, his mini library of two shelves, packed and full of information books about the lands he had explored, adventure and fantasy stories, posters and pictures. This was the room that Hiccup had slept in for five years (or most of the time, when he wasn't exploring the known world and risking his life and pulling all-nighters. Gods, he would even miss Andiron's patrol schedule. He wouldn't be back for a long time, Hiccup knew, even though he couldn't tell the future. It was obvious!

He placed the satchel and looked out the window, and watched the sun rise. He looked at his compass, and his watch one more time.

"Let's go."

 **That was Chapter 8, folks.**

 **Next up - Hiccup and his friends journey to Berk!**

 **Please review, readers! They keep me going. If you don't, (motherly nanny voice) no cookies and no chapters for you!**

 **The Wizard Rider out.**


	9. Journey to Berk

**Wow, this story has now... 33 favourites and 41 followers? THANK YOU! This officially replaces Demigods and Dragons as my most popular story. Read it, if you want.**

 **When it says the Archipelago, I mean the whole bunch of Viking islands (Berk, Outcast Island, Berserker Island, etc, etc)**

 **Chapter 9 - Journey to Berk**

 _"You're not a Viking. You're not my son."_

 _The voice echoed throughout the Hall, leaving Hiccup in tears and alone, as Stoick the Vast left the Great Hall, and yelled, "The Night Fury! Get it! Seize it! Now!"_

 _The earth rumbled and the ground shook, and the floor cracked into two pieces. Hiccup fell into the deep gorge..._

Hiccup woke up, sweating, and noticed Toothless, his wing wrapped around Hiccup, like a blanket. He looked to his right, and saw Matthew, eyes open and worried. "Hiccup! You okay?" To his left, Percival was sleeping, Winterwing's wing wrapped around her rider for safety and warmth.

Matthew unwrapped some gold paper: _Chocolate._ Oh Norse gods almighty, Hiccup loved that food. It always calmed him down. He checked his sundial watch, then looked at the stars. Judging the time, it was midnight. Hiccup bit into the sweet, brown food. This was heavenly.

"You... where the heck did you get this?" asked Hiccup, hands trembling.

"Hmh? I packed them. It's a surprise they haven't melted."

"It's only been three days since we left. Wait, why aren't you sleeping?"

Matthew shrugged, and closed his book, moving his hand and accidentally spilling his cup of ale. "I couldn't sleep, I was just reading instead. We're heading to France when Percival wakes up, right?"

Hiccup nodded. He nibbled all the chocolate goodness until there was no more. Matthew explained that he still had heaps of unmelted chocolate (it was just that he wouldn't let Hiccup eat them all), and wanted to save it for later.

"Stupid nightmares are doing it again," grunted Hiccup.

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "Again?"

"Yeah. I hope they stop soon."

They watched a few people muttering anxiously, passing stalls and heading out onto the main road. Lights were all off in Athens, and Hiccup couldn't help thinking about his last adventure in Greece. Heck, it was first Athens (the Parthenon was amazing), then Sparta (he hated it).

Then he thought about Stoick: _You're not a Viking; you're not my son._ Would he say that to Hiccup? He was scared that he would try to kill Toothless, he was scared that the village would reject him yet again... but he had to give the village a chance. He could save his village by ending the war between Viking and dragon that had raged for three centuries. But... would they accept a man who had left his village and chosen friends and dragons over family and his own people?

Hiccup closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

In the Archipelago, close to the Isle of Berk, three Night Furies - two black, one white - flew through the sky, the sea rippling under them, flying as fast as the speed of sound. On their backs sat three male riders, one on each, holding lamps, heading for a Viking island a long way away. The stars were specks of light in an ocean of obsidian, being tangled by the crescent moon, that shone bright and guided the dragons and the riders' way.

"How far have we got left?" asked Percival. He had worn leather armour under his white shirt, and his sword was at close reach. A quiver and a bow was strapped to his back. His flat cloth cap was lowered down low enough to hide his eyes and the top part of his nose. He glanced around, waving his lamp. "I'm cold."

"A little bit left," muttered Hiccup, repeatedly looking down at his compass. He was wearing his helmet; the one that covered his face.

"Oh, yay, a little bit," Percival rolled his eyes sarcastically. "That's music to my ears."

"Thanks, King of Sarcasm," whispered Matthew. His hood was over his head, drooped so low that you had to kneel down and look up to see his face. He had his normal black attire - black coat, black shirt, black trousers, black boots, black finger gloves... and strapped to his back were his bright blue dragonite crystal sword and his black blade. He turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, we'll understand if you don't want to see Berk and turn back to Terra Dracones-"

"No, we can't," interrupted Hiccup. "It took us an entire week and a half to get here, and now we're in the Archipelago. I don't want our efforts wasted, and I _need_ to go back to Berk. But, if you want to go back..." Hiccup's jade green eyes twinkled behind his helmet.

"No, we want to go with you," said Matthew and Percival in unison. Hiccup nodded and flew faster, ahead of them. _Berk..._ he thought. It filled him with nostalgia - the good times, where Hiccup was training Toothless, where Gobber was teaching Hiccup the basics of making a metal rod (which really helped Hiccup with Toothless's connecting rod for his prosthetic tailfin), talking to Fishlegs (that is, until Fishlegs was sick and tired of being an outcast and left poor Hiccup alone), and the bad times - being abused by the villagers and the youth of Berk, Stoick the Vast calling him a disappointment, and being embarrassed by Mildew, the old brainless git.

He remembered they had recently been in Europe, staying in Spain, then France, Greece, then Germany (avoiding Rome) then moving on to the Archipelago. Remembering the good times and the good food, Hiccup smiled. Yup - much better than good old Berk. Africa was a close second, remembering the time they had tried to infiltrate a town where only Arabs were allowed and outsiders were arrested. And Egypt... the Black Land and the pyramids that were left was certainly interesting But of course, the world has had places... if you wanted discipline, conquest and murder and filthy punishments and gladiators, try Rome. Hiccup shuddered at the memory. Celts and Saxons up there in England were totally 'nice' up there... but they were much better than Berk.

Then suddenly, up ahead, Hiccup saw two large stone Vikings with flames in their wide large open mouths. Behind them was a village in ruins, fires being extinguished, and Hiccup noticed dragons leaving the area.

Percival shivered, as if it were cold, but as they got closer, the temperature got even more hot and boiling. Sweat poured down Hiccup's forehead and palms. Gods, he didn't have that feeling for a long time, because there was no dragon raids at Berk.

"Okay, the plan has been activated," Hiccup said ("Andiron taught you well," chuckled Percival). "Call me Erik while there's villagers around me. I think it's okay for you to use your names, because no-one's heard them yet. Make sure none of them kill your dragons. Ready?" Percival and Matthew nodded, and Hiccup took a dive and looked for the best place to land. "Ascend, guys! Just a little!" ordered Hiccup.

Swiftclaw and Winterwing followed their leader, Toothless, and they circled Berk. Hiccup looked for a good place to land, but he couldn't find one. Flames were being extinguished everywhere. Vikings were sprawled and scattered everywhere around the village. From dragonback, they looked like ants. The village was small when you looked up from the sky. _Come on, find a place where we can land unnoticed!_ Hiccup thought desperately.

"Where are we going?" asked Matthew. "Swiftclaw's gettin' a little tired."

"How on earth do these people survive?" asked Percival. "Wouldn't most people leave?"

"Normally, yes, but not them. Vikings have stubbornness issues!" Hiccup shouted back. "I want to land unnoticed by anyone! But unfortunately, I can't find any!" Hiccup thought of a plan. "Scatter! Remember the plan!"

Swiftclaw, Winterwing and Toothless separated. Hiccup really wanted them by his side, but three dragons - especially Night Furies - would cause plenty of attention.

Hiccup heard Toothless softly panting. He was getting tired. "Please, bud, just a little longer..." whispered Hiccup.

Then suddenly...

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

Then Hiccup felt ropes binding him to Toothless, whose wings were trapped because of the ropes - no, bolas! And they went tumbling down out of the sky, Matthew and Percival shouting from afar.

 **Short chapter, huh?**

 **Sorry, I am not answering reviews today. They were in Greece that day.**

 **Warning: Some things in this story will not be accurately correct about countries and timelines. So... forgive me, okay?**

 **Chocolate is from South America, I know, but Hiccup brought back some cacao beans and the chocolate recipe, so that the people of Terra Dracones could enjoy chocolate.**

 **It was kind of short, but Chapter 10 will be longer (hopefully)**

 **See you guys later!**


	10. Night Furies Down

**Okay... thank you all for the 37** **favourites and the 45 follows for this story! Yay!**

 **Anzac Day. For all you guys who don't know what Anzac is, it means Australia and New Zealand Army Corps. We commemorate all those who have fallen in war. Moment of silence, please.**

 **(Silence)**

 **Okay.**

 **AnimeandDragonfan54: For your friend, Hiccup's birthday is on 29th of February (like in the books), Matthew is a month older than him - his birthday is on the 15th of January, and Percival is the youngest, three months younger than Hiccup, on the 31st of May.**

 **This Chapter is a few weeks after the day that marked five years since Hiccup's disappearance.**

 **And yes, I am certain there will be Hiccstrid. (Nodding head violently) Yes Yes Yes! Okay?**

 **One of the ideas in the story, I asked to use it from QueenAurora. It was from her story, Return of the Dragon Rider, another inspiration from this story. I won't tell you the idea yet, because it would be SPOILING! Don't worry, I will tell you the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 10 - Night Furies Down**

Astrid ran towards the green and purple Nadder, who was terrorising the sheep, and it also seemed to be trying to eat them as well. She heard screams and yells and battle cries ("JORGENSON FOREVER!"), and the splashing of water clashing with fire around Berk's Viking village. She swung down her battleaxe, ready to finish the beast... then the Nadder squawked and flew away before Astrid placed a single scratch on it, with a sheep in its legs.

The other dragons, after causing another night of destruction on Berk left, with chickens, fish, sheep, yak, and other things that Berk needed for the freeze. The dragon raid was over, thank the gods. Unfortunately, there were licking flames burning down the houses, food was gone, people were injured, and oh gods... she saw someone behind her that breathed his last breath.

"Gods almighty!" yelled Stoick angrily, turning a wagon the right side up. "Those flaming devils have taken almost all the food! Bucket, Mulch, go and get fishing for... well, fish, NOW!"

"But Chief..." Mulch began, but Stoick cut him off and pushed them towards the docks.

Fishlegs and Snotlout joined Astrid, who was watching for more dragons.

"Hey, babe," Snotlout smirked as he approached the young blonde warrior, flexing his muscles.

Astrid did her best to resist the urge to make any physical contact with Snotlout (which means kicking, punching, flipping, attacking, or provoking him). "Shut up, Snotlout."

"Oh come on, don't want to be with the Hope and Heir of Berk?"

 _You're not the Hope and Heir,_ thought Astrid. _Hiccup is._ The stupid memory of Hiccup whirled her thoughts again. Hiccup was dead! Her investigation was over - she had found nothing. But the self-portrait still was kept in Astrid's pocket. She had resisted the urge to tell Stoick about her dreams and clues and her investigation. There was no point telling now, because she had ended it just a while back.

Then, she looked around and noticed three dragons heading towards Berk: two of them black, one of them white. She saw them separate, and... Astrid knew what it was.

 _Night Fury!_

The Book of Dragons had said: _Speed - unknown. Size - unknown. Your only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you._

After five years, three Night Furies were heading towards Berk!

Not on Astrid Hofferson's watch.

She heard the dreaded shout, "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" and everyone, except for Astrid and Snotlout, ducked and cowered to the ground. Astrid told Fishlegs, who was holding his shield over his body (a bit ridiculous, because the shield was awfully small for him) to get up.

"Fishlegs! Snotlout! Get some bolas and take those Night Furies down!"

Fishlegs fearfully nodded, then left. After some complaints and a punch in the gut, Snotlout left. Astrid broke into Gobber's workshop and got out Hiccup's old bola shooter catapult thing. She wheeled it past all the ducking villagers and she finally stopped at a grassy hill, aiming for a black shape into the sky. "Come on," she whispered. "Come on..." Then finally, after one huge shot, she heard shrieking that Astrid was sure belonged to a dragon's, and a black shape plummeting towards the ground. Astrid swore she heard other yelling voices in another direction.

 _I hit it?_ Astrid asked herself. Then, punching the air, she hollered, "I HIT IT!"

She ran to Stoick, who was busy ordering and allocating people to help clean the village, and Astrid said, "I hit a Night Fury, Stoick! Hurry! You can kill it!"

Stoick and Astrid both ran towards the direction of the shot down Night Fury, but then were stopped by Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"We shot down the other two Night Furies," panted Fishlegs. "One of them's -"

"White, I know," interrupted Astrid. "We'll get to them later."

"Are you sure, Astrid?" Stoick looked at Astrid, who nodded. "I promise, I'm telling the truth... I shot down a Night Fury!"

Then Astrid remembered Hiccup, five years ago. "I shot it down, Dad! I'm telling the truth this time now!" he had pleaded. At that time, Astrid had thought

"Chief, this could be a time where we fill in the blanks for the Night Fury section of the Book of Dragons!" Fishlegs squealed excitedly, like a little toddler. The other three - Stoick, Snotlout and Astrid - stared at him, and he apologised profusely. All of them four ran towards the direction of the Night Fury that had been taken down, weapons ready to kill it.

"There!" yelled Snotlout.

Stoick gripped his axe. "We'll kill it. All of us."

Then they saw it - a black figure trapped in the ropes, a growling figure, but the strangest thing about it that it had... a saddle. Then suddenly, the ropes fell to the ground. The Night Fury stood and growled, ready to fire. Then out of the blue, appeared... a tall, dark figure of a man. At least Astrid thought it was a man. In the silvery ribbons in the moonlight, Astrid saw that the man was wearing a black and brown helmet that completely covered his eyes, except for his eyes. He was clad in leather armour, and he held a... flaming sword. Astrid didn't know if those were even possible to exist. He also had a silver shield that shone in the moonlight - a shield that had a Night Fury in the middle. He pointed it at Stoick and Astrid.

 _Black Dragon Rider... could that be the legendary Black Dragon Rider?_

Stoick stopped staring and stepped forward, axe in hand. He lunged... and the rider parried it. Then they began to fight. He kept on lunging and parrying, blocking the axe with his unbreakable shield, using sword skills and ways that Astrid had never seen. He first fought like a Viking, then went on to different sword moves that looked exotic and different. How would he know all this?

"Odin's beard!" yelled Fishlegs.

"Get the other Night Furies, Snotlout, Fishlegs!" Astrid ordered firmly. They nodded, but as they turned, they saw that the two Night Furies, the black and white ones, were out of their ropes - and they had _riders._

The dragon rider with the growling black Night Fury had a black coat, black finger gloves, black shirt, black boots black trousers... well, almost everything he wore was black. His face was covered by a hood that Astrid couldn't see under or through. He had two swords, one each in his hands - one that was a long, black sword, the other a crystal blue sword that gleamed and twinkled in the light.

The other rider, the one who rode the white Night Fury, wore a tan coloured cap that hid his upper face. He wore a short brown vest over his white shirt. He didn't look dangerous, except for the growling white Night Fury and the sword strapped to his belt, and the bow he held, arrow at the ready.

Then all Helheim broke loose.

Stoick continued to fight the mysterious rider clad in leather, yelling, "Who are you?" and at the same time, trying to grab him, but failing; while Fishlegs and Snotlout went for the man with the tan cap - he shot two arrows at once that flew simultaneously right at them (they had to duck), then they tried to pounce on him, but stopped when they saw his iron sword. They began battling him as well.

That left Astrid with the man who wore all black. Maybe _he_ was the Black Dragon Rider?

She slashed and swiped her battleaxe, but every time she did, the strange man with the two swords seemed faster. He seemed to know her every move, fighting in a style Astrid didn't know, parrying all her lunges and holding her back with his two swords.

"Who _are_ you?" Astrid asked in bewilderment. He could've been the Black Dragon Rider, because all his appearance, his dragon and his sword skills and all that matched the criteria. This was night time, and according to Gobber, the Black Dragon Rider travelled at night. Although, Astrid was suspicious of the other rider, that had the helmet.

The three Night Furies together made a large fireball directed at the Vikings, and Astrid had to duck.

She noticed Snotlout and Fishlegs trying to get the strange cap archer man, but he slipped under them while they were trying to take hold of him, and Snotlout and Fishlegs collided. Perhaps it was right to say that being small had its advantages. Astrid noticed the guy had something circular and strange strapped to his belt. What was it? _Don't think about it... think about it later..._

Then the man Astrid was fighting stopped. "Erik!" he yelled. "Abort! Abort!"

The man with the helmet - Erik, Astrid supposed, turned. He nodded. _What the Helheim are they planning?_ thought Astrid. To her surprise, Erik went back onto his dragon, and he deactivated his flaming blade and began to ascend. The man in black sheathed his swords, which seemed to be strapped to his back, and he turned, hopped onto his dragon, and they both flew away. Then they disappeared into darkness.

Stoick looked at Astrid, confused as she was, and so were a puzzled Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Reactions didn't last long. Snotlout glanced at the tan cap man, who was pointing his bow and arrow at the Vikings, while backing away and moving backwards, obviously trying to get onto his white Night Fury. Snotlout ran at him, and grabbed him by the waist, throwing his bow to the side and gesturing for help. He tied up Tan Cap Man's hands together with a rope tightly, and Fishlegs picked up the bow, with Astrid just watching.

 _What were they doing?_

Snotlout brought him to Stoick, who nodded, and said, "Place him in the Great Hall. Tie his hands and feet to his chair. Gag him. And don't even think of escaping," he glared at Tan Cap Man (Astrid couldn't see him properly), "or else your dragon is doomed. Go."

She watched as Fishlegs and Snotlout took Tan Cap Man towards the direction of the Great Hall. Then suddenly, the white Night Fury roared, and flew away. _Coward,_ she thought. _Her - or his - owner's arrested, and he/she flies off?_ But she seemed to fly in the same direction as the other riders left, so Astrid now assumed the Night Fury was going to tell the others.

The Chief of Berk turned to Astrid. "There were three, correct?"

Astrid nodded.

"I want you to find them. Find them, mind, no hurting, attacking, arresting, or even approaching them. Just find them, observe them while at the same time stay hidden. Do you hear me? But first, we are going to the Great Hall. There is one more business we must attend to."

Nodding, Astrid followed her Chief, who was shouting orders to clean up the village. _Now, tonight was a weird night,_ she thought. However, she still had questions: _Who were those people? Why were they here? What plan were they talking about? And why would they fly Night Furies, the offsprings of lightning and death itself, like a common donkey or a horse? Who's the Black Dragon Rider? Does he have anything to do with anything with those three?_

She shook off her thoughts, deciding to think about them later, and headed towards the Great Hall.

 **The idea of Astrid shooting down Hiccup was part of QueenAurora's story. She gave me permission to use it. Thank you!**

 **I remember a guest saying if Astrid shot Hiccup down, he/she would cry. So... *goes over to crying guest and hands over a large box of tissues***

 **Please review! Gah, school is in TWO DAYS. Sigh.**

 **:P See you guys later :P**


	11. Percival's Arrest

**44 favourites and 56 followers? OH MY GOSH THX!**

 **Remember Chapter 3 - where I said 99% of all Night Furies are WHITE? It's supposed to be BLACK - because in my fic WHITE NIGHT FURIES ARE EXTREMELY RARE! *smack bangs head against wall, leaving huge bruise*** **Okay, done now. Shout outs!**

 **Dragonboy111: Exactly the point! Hiccup is always the one! That is why I did Percival instead!**

 **ApplePiesForever (guest): Exactly the point! Hiccup is always the one! That is why I chose poor little Percy instead. Well, I'm sorry if I made you upset by making Astrid the one who shot Hiccup down. As for Stoick and Astrid finding out who Erik actually is, don't worry! Patience, ApplePiesForever, patience is key. (Yes, very random, but blame someone for saying that to me.) And I didn't make all the riders show up because 1. Hiccup didn't want to cause a commotion, and 2. Stoick and the Vikings would have a migraine trying to deal with all the nine riders together (Yes, I counted and there are nine).**

 **Guest: Thank you! :D You make me happy :). I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters as we go further into the story.**

 **HttydLover28: Thanks for the support!**

 **Johnny Spectre: 'That is the question.' - Shakespeare. Heh. Don't worry, I hope I'll answer the question in further chapters...**

 **Terra Dracones has groups like Andiron's - their group is a guild, and it's called Golden Blade guild. There are five main guilds, and five training arenas - there's another one for sword duelling, and one more for dragon training. And NO, Minna does not, I repeat, DOES NOT love Hiccup.**

 **Remember - reviews are the lifeblood of this story, so... you know what to do.**

 **Chapter 11 - Percival's Arrest**

 _Back at Terra Dracones..._

"Agh!"

Andiron paced back and forth at the Fifth Training Arena of Terra Dracones - the arena of the Golden Blade guild, holding a piece of parchment in his hand. The message was very brief. It was written with Percival's writing, but in a messy scrawl, as if the letter was written in a hurry, and it said:

 _To Andiron,_

 _Sorry we're not going to training today. We (I mean me and Matthew) left in early morning so Hiccup could return to Berk. Long story, I'm not writing it down._

 _We're fine. If you need anything from us, just send Lightning, my messenger falcon to me. He'll find me._

 _DON'T FOLLOW US FOR VARIOUS REASONS._

 _Cheers,_

 _\- Percival :)_

What made Andiron even more frustrated was the last line of the letter which was in capital letters and the smiley face next to Percival's name.

Lightning was Percival's messenger falcon, named for his remarkable speed (not as fast a Night Fury but still very fast). Falcons were used for long journeys, when Terrible Terrors couldn't do it. They were kept in 'stables', like the horses and dragons, except that the stables didn't look like normal stables. Watching Andiron muttering inaudible words were Daniel, Dennis, Donald, Marcus, and Minna. They looked bored, and all the dragons decided to play dragon chasey to pass the time.

"Come on, Andiron," smirked Dennis. "There is absolutely no point just staying there being mad at three people who aren't with us right now. Let's go."

Minna frowned. "I'm kinda worried about them. I mean, what if they get hurt? What if Hiccup gets injured? And the dragons?"

"Ooh, Minna loves them," teased Dennis, dodging to avoid being hit by Jupiter and his own Night Fury, Artemis. "Minna and Hiccup sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up, I don't love him," Minna snapped, and for good measure, she slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm joking!" yelped Dennis, rubbing his shoulder. "Jeez, why do women hit so hard?" He backed away slowly, then... "Agh! Stupid reptile!" as Gracewing, Minna's Night Fury, bumped into him and made him spin around twice, before falling to the ground.

"Well, that leaves us with..." Andiron looked up from the paper and pointed at himself, counting himself as one, then counting the rest of the dragon riders as two, three, four, five and six. "Six riders and six dragons left. That's fine. But why the hell would they...? Isn't Berk..." Andiron wavered off, remembering presenting Hiccup to the Council of Elders, and Hiccup telling him he came from Berk. That was all. He told no story, no detail. _I come from Berk, and I wish to stay here,_ was all that Hiccup said. He wouldn't answer to the other questions the Council asked. But he was still an amazing rider, and a great swordsman, after learning plenty of sword skills and styles from his adventures and mixing them together until he made a sword style he could call his own.

Hiccup was also good at the tournaments and exams that Terra Dracones had. Heck, he knew some people had been jealous of him. Passing Dragon Training - he passed that easy. Initiation? Piece of cake, even though Hiccup would never have admitted it. The Classic? He didn't turn up first, but he performed spectacularly.

Andiron never knew entirely why he came - he had a feeling Percival and Matthew did, but he didn't pry, because he knew he'd get nothing out of them, no matter what he did. "Hope they're alright," he said, then said, "Fetch me Lightning."

"What?" asked Minna and the Triplets in unison.

"Just get Lightning!"

"I'll do it." Marcus raced off, without his dragon (because Jupiter was too busy chasing the other Night Furies) and five minutes later, wearing a thick leather glove on his hand, he had Percival's faithful falcon Lightning perched on the glove. Andiron grabbed a nearby charcoal pencil and parchment, and wrote:

 _Hiccup, Matthew and Percival -_

 _Reply as soon as you get this. Well, I'm kind of mad you left without me knowing - but too late now._

 _Won't ask questions about what and why you're doing - I know I won't like it._

 _Hope you're fine and well - I just want to hear back from you._

 _\- Andiron_

Lightning held his leg out, and Andiron tied the letter on. _Percival must have trained him well,_ thought Andiron, as he stroked the bird's head. "Now, little guy," he said firmly. "I know you have Percival's scent. I want you to find him. Get to him as quickly as possible."

"But Captain, won't he starve or something?" asked Daniel. "I mean, like, wherever they're going, it's faraway, ain't it? Won't he get hungry?"

"That's why we'll feed you up first." Andiron brought a basket of fish, and after shooing away the hungry dragons, he took a piece of fish, that Lightning took gratefully.

After that, he ordered, "Go and find your master. Send the letter to him, okay?"

Lightning shook himself as if to say, _I understand,_ finished the last of the fish he had been given, then he flew with the speed of lightning and disappeared.

Andiron folded Percival's letter and placed it in his pocket. "Right, now that problem's solved -"

"Technically, it isn't solved yet Captain," pointed out Donald. "Agh - For goodness's sake, Hermes, stay still!"

"Well, you know what I mean!" said Andiron. "Right. We're starting off with the traditional formations, then moving on to something new. Saddle up!"

* * *

Percival felt ill.

Not because the crazy Vikings had arrested him and taken him away, or was it? His hands and feet were tied, they tied a gag to his mouth with extreme force, and he was also tied to his chair. Scary, but not as scary as Rome. Or Britain.

At least Winterwing was safe. He'd told her, in the softest whisper possible, but soft enough so she could hear, to follow Hiccup and Matthew, assuring her it was okay (it wasn't). Now he was in some kind of Hall. It reminded Percival of the Great Hall in Terra Dracones, except the one in Terra Dracones was much bigger, much livelier, and there weren't any pictures of Vikings or dragons being stabbed or impaled on swords. He winced at that.

The two Vikings who had taken him there were people who went by the names of Snotlout and Fishlegs. Strange names, Percival had thought, but Hiccup had said five years ago: _Viking parents believe that naming their children hideous names will scare off gnomes and trolls._ Heh. So it was true. But the books were also true in saying Vikings were barbarians. They pillaged stuff. They attacked their enemies in ferocious ways. They killed dragons.

Percival winced in his head. _What the hell, all those poor, poor dragons..._ if the Council of Elders found out about this, they'd go nuts. He looked at all the banners in the Hall he was in. Dragons were impaled on swords and spears. Vikings were stabbing dragons clean through. And was that on the left a dragon skull?

A large man walked over to Hiccup. He had forest green eyes, and auburn hair and neatly braided beard, with a large helmet. He had a large fur cloak, and a chainmail tunic with strip pants and boots. He was over seven feet tall, Percival realised. No way. Could this guy... this man - be Hiccup's father? He remembered his best friend talking about him, with hate and spite in his voice. He was with a few other men - one with a helmet with long horns, and with one leg and one arm - both replaced by prosthetics (they weren't as good as Hiccup's prosthetics or the prosthetics they made in Terra Dracones), and a tall man who had three pairs of Viking horns on his helmet, white hair, two shoulder pads and a (possibly permanent, Percival thought) scowl. In one hand, he held a staff. In the other, he carried a sheep that kept on baa-ing.

Behind them was a very corpulent Viking with a small helmet and blond hair, and another who was very muscular, with black hair, curvy horns and a black fur cloak - the other two attackers. Percival scowled inside his gag at the one with the black hair, remembering him throwing bolas into the air. Then he remembered the other attacker - a blonde-haired girl with a double-headed battleaxe. She wasn't present at the time, but Percival remembered her. She had looked murderous with those cerulean blue eyes. Gods, she had looked even more dangerous than Minna when she was angry...

Hiccup's father, the Chief of Berk - or rather, his former father, if he was Hiccup's former father, walked up to him. He held a sword in his hand. Well, Percival was unarmed (they took his sword, and his special bows and quiver) and outnumbered, and surrounded, as if Percival was some sort of serial killer.

"State your name, where you come from and where you live." The Chief of Berk's voice boomed.

"Well, I can't because you tied a gag to my mouth, didn't you?" Percival mumbled quietly. At least the blonde woman with the double-headed battleaxe noticed, and with more extreme force, yanked the cloth that was the gag away. Luckily, thank goodness, he could speak the language of Berk - Norse, because the first settlers could speak Norse, and it was one of the languages that was spoken - not very commonly, but most of the population knew how to speak it.

"I order you to answer to the Chieftain of the Isle of Berk. Who are you, where do you come from, and why do trespass on Berk's shores?" he asked again. Percival didn't want to answer. He was loyal to Hiccup - if he'd told the Berkians about anything, especially that Hiccup was returning to Berk after five years of no contact with his former home, he would feel like he had betrayed Hiccup. His best friend had told him himself he was still angry with the Vikings of Berk. The plan was to not let the Vikings know that 'Erik' was Hiccup yet.

"YOU MUST ANSWER!" he boomed.

Percival closed his eyes. _I better answer then,_ he thought. _But then again,_ _Hiccup said that his dad was disappointed in him. He let his son get abused. He was only proud of his son 'cause he was finally living up to being a proper Viking son. He never listened to Hiccup much. And I better keep calm. So..._ "Would you listen to me if I answered you?" he asked quietly.

The Chief of Berk - Percival searched his mind for his name - the name Hiccup told him - Stoick the Vast - lowered his sword a little. "Speak louder, will you?" he demanded.

"Can you not hear me?"

* * *

"Can you not hear me?"

The words hit Stoick like a dagger.

 _It's time, Hiccup._

 _Can you not hear me?_

 _This is serious, son!_

"Chief?" asked Gobber's voice.

Stoick regained his strength and gazed into the blond-haired dragon rider's brown eyes, green meeting brown. "Answer my question properly," said Stoick slowly, in a calm yet dangerous tone. "Who are you, where are you from and why are you here."

"You haven't answered my question," said the dragon rider. "Would you listen to me? Like you listened to your son, Hiccup?"

More words stabbed Stoick like a dagger. The other Vikings silently gasped. Mildew shrugged - Stoick hated that man, yet he was an Elder of the village. At least Stoick had the power to relocate his house and his cabbage farm high up, far from the village. He had enough of his complaints of the day. "What are you saying," Stoick thundered.

"Don't try to... to escape out of this, Chief Stoick the Vast," replied the dragon rider. "You understand me, right? Yes - Hiccup. I know him, if that's a question you're asking."

 _How does this bloody dragon rider know my son?_ thought Stoick the Vast to himself.

"I found him, you know. He was broken and battered, almost near death, floating on the sea. I, along with another man, rescued him and treated him just before he died."

"LIAR!" Stoick yelled. This rider of devils was playing with him - he was sure of it! "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU KNOW HICCUP, BUT MY SON WAS TAKEN BY A DRAGON!"

"You have any proof or evidence to support this? No. I helped him. He became my friend. For a long time, he had nightmares. He wept. I was there to comfort him, to be a guiding light. Hiccup didn't have any guiding lights here on Berk, didn't he?" Based on his tone, Stoick felt that the dragon rider was getting angry now. "He told me he was abused on Berk. He was afraid that you'd kill his best and only friend. You never listened to him. So he left Berk. He wanted to prove that dragons could be befriended, you know, but he was afraid. You were one of the reasons why he left. We helped him. We treated him like family. There were many people where I come from that wanted to adopt him as their son. We listened to him, unlike you, Stoick. Did you pay attention to him? Dragons are not devils, no matter what you think. That was what Hiccup was trying to persuade to you."

"Rubbish!" Mildew's voice rang in the ground. He lifted his staff and waved it at the dragon rider's head, but he ducked, luckily for him. "Dragons have killed hundreds of us! They take our sheep, our fish, our yak! They take our cabbage! They took away his wife, never to be seen again!" Mildew pointed with his staff at Stoick. Stoick hoped he wasn't crying. His wife... Mildew didn't like her, he knew that, but he knew that the old brat was just trying to add more points to his argument. "The only way to survive is to fight back! It's kill or be killed, here on Berk!"

Many Vikings nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Wrong! You're all wrong!" the dragon rider yelled now. Under his cap, he was really angry now, moving around, trying to break out. "Dragons are kind and gentle! Hiccup was trying to prove that! All of you, you made his life horrible! Children are meant to be loved and cared for. Hiccup was treated the opposite of that! His life was a hell on earth! And it's all - your - FAULT!"

That was the last straw for Stoick, the Great Chief of Berk. "MY SON WAS TAKEN AND KILLED BY DRAGONS!" he yelled, banging his fist on a nearby table. He slashed his sword...

... only to accidentally cut the ropes of the dragon rider, who yelled and took a nearby knife and cut the remaining ropes. He jumped up and grabbed his weapons and aimed his bow at Fishlegs Ingerman. The Vikings yelled and chased him around the Great Hall, trying to dodge the arrows being shot.

Thank the gods of Asgard, the dragon rider had run out of arrows. Stoick's anger rushed through him. He ran towards the rider, and hit him hard on the head. He went unconscious, and collapsed to the ground.

"Well done, Chief!" yelled his nephew, Snotlout.

Stoick sighed, and said, "I've got Astrid to look for the other two riders. No-one must believe the nonsense the rider was saying. Take him to the prison, and keep his weapons away from him," he ordered Silent Sven and Gobber, who nodded, took his weapons, and took the unconscious rider to the prison.

* * *

 _Hiccup..._

 _Hiccup..._

 _Hiccup..._

Stoick thought of his lost son as he walked back to the Chief's hut. _How did he know Hiccup? He's lying... Hiccup's dead... but then, how did he know Hiccup?_

Stoick knew he was lying, but he sounded so true. He closed the door to his home and went instantly to his son's room, which was the same way as it was five years ago. He remembered little, scrawny Hiccup, who could barely lift an axe. He remembered the Viking funeral, the burning ship, and everyone (mostly reluctantly) shooting flaming arrows into the sky in honour of the dead Hope and Heir to the Tribe of Berk, and Stoick weeping...

Tears fell on Hiccup's empty desk, falling like waterfalls, dripping like rain.


	12. In the Cove

**Okay... THE STORY WILL HAVE HICCSTRID, OKAY? FLUFF WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY! You can't just have Hiccup coming back to Berk after a dysfunctional arrival then just liking Astrid!**

 **Okay, sorry, got a little mad. Been gone for a while - watching anime and reading manga :)**

 **The relationship between Hiccup and Matthew is brotherly and best friend-ly, mixed together. Same with Percival. Someone PMd me and asked if there would be HiccupxMatthew or HiccupxPercival. NO. NO. NO. I SHIP HICCSTRID (99% of me. 1% ships HiccupxOC, but only if the story is good).**

 **Dragonboy111: Okay, what on earth do you mean? The thing you said about Astrid is kinda true, though.**

 **Guest: (who asked about Hiccstrid) Yes, I have! In Chapter 10, I said there would be Hiccstrid. If you read the first lines, then you'll see there's your question answered.**

 **Httydlover28: Are you Httydmiraculousfan28? Thanks for the support! You've got a good new name too. I'm a fan of Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Anyways, my mail says that I got a review from you recently, but it doesn't show up and I can't read the full one. Can you put in the review again? If you didn't review, that's fine... but still...**

 **AnimeandDragonfan54: Thanks! I am afraid that your questions cannot be answered in this chapter, though...**

 **Yeah, chappie's kinda short, but... *shrugs* I promise that I'll make the chapters longer next time. 48 favourites and 66 followers? Thanks for all the continued support, dear readers! Let's make all the favourites and follows 100, huh? What do you say? Course, I'm not forcing you to do it, but this is new for me...**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I will make it up with a longer chapter next time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12 - In the Cove**

"Agh!"

"Hiccup, please calm down, or -"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Seriously, Matthew, d'you think this is a situation where I just simply calm down? He tried to kill me, he tried to kill Toothless, and I think he was trying to kill you and Percival too! Now the plan is ruined, and Percival's captured, you hear me?" The young man cursed angrily, kicking nearby trees with his prosthetic. He raised his fist to the night sky and yelled, "WHY DO THE GODS HATE ME?"

Matthew's voice was calm, but he too looked angry, even though he tried his best not to look enraged. He was sitting by the fire, tapping against his dragonite crystal sword thoughtfully. They were resting in the Cove. "Hiccup, stop shouting and for goodness's sake, you better calm down. Shouting will only make us be easier to find." He stroked Swiftclaw, who had a scratch the size of a charcoal pencil close to his head, from the sharp edge of the bolas.

"We can't leave because Percival's gone, and our dragons are tired from the journey." Hiccup sighed. "Why did I go back? Why? This was a mistake, Matt, I'm so stupid! I would've chosen to have lifelong nightmares than go back to Berk, if I was given another chance. Now one of my _best friends_ happen to be captured, for the gods' sake, so we can't leave without him! And if we go back to Berk's village, they'll easily find us."

"Hiccup - I mean, Erik, well, calm down, and sit by the fire."

Hiccup sighed, and picked up a few rocks and threw them into the lake in frustration. Toothless was exhausted, but he seemed to have managed to catch a pile of fish. Matthew and Hiccup took a salmon each and placed them on sticks, and held them towards the fire.

"I understand what it feels," Matthew said wistfully. "But don't worry, we're going to get him back. We set up some camp for the night - well, we better set up camp? We're all stupidly tired from the long flight. I mean, we've been sitting on our dragons for what it seems like _forever._ Besides, we're hungry. I promise we'll get him back. But not today. It's risky."

Hiccup finally managed to smile. Yes, Matthew had a way of calming people down. Probably because he was quiet and calm himself. He looked at the stick he was holding and said, "He tried to kill me, Matt. Tried to _kill me!"_

"Well, he didn't know who you are," replied Matthew.

"And did you see Astrid?"

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know... that blonde woman who shot me down and attacked you."

"Oh - her," Matthew said. He said it as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "What about Astrid?"

"She shot me down. With my stupid bola cannon thing."

"Bola cannon thing?"

"Remember how I said I shot down Toothless? She used the same thing to shoot _me_ down. They tried to kill me..." Hiccup's voice wavered away. He had hoped in his heart that Stoick would recognise him. Or Fishlegs. Or Astrid. Or maybe possible even Snotlout. No-one recognised him. Sweat prickled down Hiccup's forehead. _Now Percy's gone, what'll happen next?_

"Well, to be honest, you _were_ riding a dragon, and so were we," said Matthew. "And dragon's happen to be Berk's sworn mortal enemy for... what did you say? Oh yes - 300 years. And the fact you had a flaming sword and we all had our weapons out. He perceived you to be a threat. Well, all of us." He placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get Percival back. And if those Vikings try to stop us, they'll have to say hello to Swiftclaw and Toothless."

Hiccup didn't feel like replying. Yes, Stoick didn't happen to know that it was his son. He was riding on a dragon, which was an enemy of the Vikings. One reason Hiccup had run away was because he was scared of killing the Nightmare, scared that his father would find out about Toothless and kill him - Toothless, his best friend before Matthew and Percival came into his life.

He thought of Andiron and the rest of the Golden Blade guild. _Well, wish they could see where the three greatest riders of the guild are now..._ he thought bitterly. He missed them, no doubt - but he left them for heaps of reasons. One - bringing too much riders would cause plenty of commotion. He only wanted to bring Percival and Matthew - just Percival and Matthew. Two - It wasn't their problem to deal with. Okay, it was Hiccup's problem, but he knew Matthew and Percival longer than anyone else who lived on Terra Dracones. Andiron was the fourth one, and he met Marcus not a while after that. Minna came one or two years later, and Hiccup had met her while she was preparing for her Initiation as an official dragon rider of Terra Dracones. And the Triplets - Hiccup met them just a year ago - when they were twelve, and Hiccup nineteen. He remembered Andiron pleading to let the Triplets in a year later, even though they were too young for Initiation, because of their great dragon riding skills.

 _Well, I really wish at least one of the guild is here,_ thought Hiccup.

Sighing, he said, "We're getting Percival back tomorrow night."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Without a plan?"

"Don't be daft, course I've got a plan," replied Hiccup.

"They didn't see you without your mask off," said Matthew. "Nor me without my hood. So-"

"The prison is guarded! What you expect me to go up to the guards and say, 'Oh, hey, just here to release your prisoner. Is that fine with you? By the way, your Chief shot me and him and another guy down and fought with us. Now he thinks we're enemies. And just a little pointer - I'm Hiccup, by the way - you know, son of the Chief, the guy who supposedly died five years ago. Just want to, I don't know, mention that in passing. Can you let him go now?'"

"I mean, _sneak_ in, you idiot, not just walk in. Diversions, you know. Distractions." Matthew, who had consumed all his fish, placed the stick to the side and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Then he looked at Hiccup. "You _do_ know where the prison is?"

"Yeah," then he lowered his voice, "Dagur used to imprison me there during the Berserker peace treaty thingy." He shuddered. It had been a long time since he met Dagur. He'd said that when he grew up to be Chief, he would be Dagur "the Deranged". He was a big bully to Hiccup - when he tried to drown him, when he had used him as a knife target, when Hiccup had almost drowned because of the son of Oswald the Agreeable, Chief of the Berserker tribe.

"It's okay. 'Cause there won't be any crazy Vikings there to arrest you," said Matthew. "Besides, your dad will have a heart attack when he finds out that you're his son."

 _His son._ Hiccup shuddered at the thought. What if Stoick didn't want Hiccup to be his son anymore? What if he had disowned him for being a coward - running away, because of being scared to kill a dragon? It wasn't just that - Hiccup had been abused, physically and verbally. But still... there was a little chance that Stoick would be happy to see his son, back from the dead. If Hiccup helped end the dragon war, maybe Stoick would be proud and invite Hiccup back into the family.

There was some silence as Hiccup gazed at the fire. It was bright orange and yellow, with its flickering fiery flames. He instantly thought of dragons, how their fire destroyed the houses on Berk. Houses in Terra Dracones were never destroyed by dragons; they were made of fireproof material; besides, the dragons didn't and never attempted to destroy the houses anyways.

He thought of Percival being taken away. What would they do to his best friend? They could really use his smiling face right now.

When they had finished dinner, Matthew grabbed a bucket of water and extinguished the fire, explaining that it could be dangerous to leave it burning while asleep, and that the Vikings could easily find them. He laid down, leaning on Swiftclaw, and Swiftclaw placed his wings around his rider to keep him warm and safe. Then Hiccup noticed Matthew was asleep.

He yawned. Yes, he was sleepy. Toothless gave out a dragon yawn. Hiccup looked around, and said, "Remember this, bud? Remember the Cove?"

Toothless purred tiredly, as if to say, _Of course I do._

"We..." Hiccup lowered his voice. "We ran away from Berk here. Remember how I said we were leaving forever? Well, things don't always go according to plan. We're back here, aren't we?"

Sighing, Hiccup thought, _We're back. Although it was a mistake to do it, me and Toothless came back._ Thoughts about Percival, and Astrid and Stoick and other things whirled in his head, but he sighed and then thought, _Guess I should go and rest. I am tired, after all._

He laid down the same way Matthew had did, and Toothless closed his wings around Hiccup, who fell into instant sleep.


	13. Finding the Dragon Riders

**More than 11,000 views, 57 favourites and 74 followers? *faint* *wake up* *dash to FanFiction***

 **Thank you! A special thank you to dragonboy111, who let me co-write a chapter of his story, and gave advice on this chapter. Thanks, dude. (Sorry I didn't use your idea - don't worry, I hope I'll use it in future)**

 **Please review! They are the lifeblood of this story, so you know what to do!**

 **Chapter 13 - Finding the Dragon Riders**

Astrid hurried through the forest, shaking away all sleepiness and drowsiness. Her eyes were slightly black; she'd only been sleeping for an hour or two. She'd mostly been searching through the forest, looking for possible places where the two men may have landed. _They can't've left, can they?_ thought Astrid, gripping the hilt of her double-headed battleaxe tighter. _I mean, we've got their friend... they wouldn't have gone back for reinforcements, can they?_

She wasn't going to give up looking for them. Stoick had ordered her to find them. Find them and observe them, spy on them. That would be easy. Vikings were used to this... sort of. They were used to spying on their enemies to observe their tactics, and their friends for a prank. But never did Vikings spy on two dragon riding men who Astrid wasn't sure were friends or foes. Most of the Vikings thought they were enemies.

She was partly lucky and grateful she hadn't slept much. She had another dream about Hiccup... that smiling face, that gangly figure... turning into the leather clad masked man who looked exactly like the one she, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Stoick fought, along with the other two. Those three were from her dreams...

 _Now, where would you three go? Oh, gods! I've been searching in the wrong place, haven't I? And I've been goin' in circles 'round the forest..._

Astrid sighed, and went the direction of the forest's exit. Then she stopped, sweat trickling down her forehead, and sat by a tree. She was tired, no doubt. She was deprived of sleep, no doubt. She was hungry and thirsty, no doubt. And she was looking in the wrong place, wasn't she? She remembered five years ago, out of rage, she was slashing and throwing her battleaxe at the trees, then she saw Hiccup, holding strange leather things and straps and ropes. She remembered how Hiccup had looked shocked, and so did she. Then suddenly, he went behind a rock and he was gone.

 _Hiccup..._

The young boy had been a nuisance, wanting to kill dragons all his life but instead landing himself into trouble. But yet, something about Hiccup troubled her. She still kept the self portrait that Hiccup had drawn, and even though she still ended her investigation, she still kept dreaming and thinking about Hiccup. But now, she had to put those to the side. She had to look for the two men. But... Astrid rubbed her eyes tiredly. Yes, she'd try again later, after some food and water and some sleep. She stood, and headed back for the village.

* * *

"Astrid! I've been looking all over for you!"

Snotlout grinned as he saw Astrid walk up towards her house, and ran in front of her. Resisting the urge to punch him, she said, "Go away, Snotlout."

"Ah, you look a little tired," smirked the young burly Viking, who clearly seemed to notice Astrid's black, tired eyes. "You been looking for those strange people? Yup, should've known. Do you want to know what happened to the person who we captured? Huh?"

"Shut your trap, Snotlout," she snapped. She was about to open the door to the Hofferson residence when Snotlout stopped her. "There was a huge fight last night, ya know, and I single-handedly defeated the bloody dragon rider! He's in the prison now. Say, do you want some help finding the riders, ask me, and I'll sniff them out like a hound!"

"Don't care, and I don't need your help," muttered Astrid, shoving Snotlout aside, entering the room and slamming the door shut, yelling, "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

"You do want me, you know!" said Snotlout from the other side of the door. "And did you know, the rider was lying about knowing Hiccup, really. Ranting and ranting like an idiot." Then Astrid heard the young Jorgenson stomp away.

She sighed tiredly, grabbing a plate and a cup of water. She wanted her questions answered immediately: The identities of the dragon riders, if the Black Dragon Rider was related to Hiccup, and a new question - if Snotlout was telling the truth, and that strange dragon rider he captured knew Hiccup, how would he know about the young Viking that was taken away and eaten by dragons?

She wanted all those questions answered... but first, she wanted to have something to eat and some sleep.

* * *

She dashed swifter than lightning, then stopped. There were a few places to look for next - Astrid was going for the Cove. As she heard strange but hushed voices, she followed them. _I'm probably getting closer,_ she thought, battleaxe at the ready. But then she heard Stoick's voice in her head, _No hurting, attacking, arresting or even approaching them. Just observe them._

 _But what if they're the enemy, Chief?!_ thought Astrid.

She approached the cove from the top, and gazed slowly over the rocks. She saw two human figures, both of them males, but not their faces. Just the backs of their heads. One of them had black hair; the other had brown - she was sure that he was the one called Erik. She saw them... oh gods. The Night Furies! The white Night Fury slept peacefully with the black-haired one, who stroked her peacefully. She saw on his back were the two swords that he had used to attack her the Night before. His Night Fury was circling the two riders, possibly to protect them. As for the third Night Fury, he was with the brown-haired one.

"Toothless!" Astrid heard the rider laugh. "You know that doesn't wash out! Oh come on, you big baby boo!"

 _Toothless?_ The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death... Toothless? Astrid wouldn't have been surprised if the name had 'Death' in it, but why would you call a Night Fury, most deadly of dragons, _Toothless?_ And when did you call a Night Fury a 'big, baby boo?'

But never mind that. She watched the Night Fury lick his rider playfully. The rider laughed, and spoke in a strange language, then said, "Ow!"

 _What?_ Astrid was confused. _How would a Night Fury do that? Don't they know how much destruction they've caused when they're here on Berk. Why is he... playing? He's playing? And the Night Fury's licking him, for goodness' sake..._

Then Erik went away from his dragon and walked up to the black-haired one, then they talked together in a strange language, in hushed voices. Then Astrid was able to get a peek of the black-haired dragon rider's face. Even though Astrid wasn't able to look at the face much, she knew he looked worried and concerned. It was possibly because he was deeply worried about their friend - the third rider, the one who was imprisoned in the Berk prison, according to Snotlout.

The riders sat down and continued to talk to one another in that strange language. But if they could speak Norse, and Astrid knew that because one of the riders had shouted 'Abort! Abort!' in Norse, then why weren't they speaking it now. As for the dragons, the white Night Fury had woken up, and the three Night Furies chased each other around the Cove.

 _Oh gods... those dragons,_ Astrid noticed and thought. _Oh gods, they're playing with each other! They don't seem interested in their riders! But I thought..._

Astrid went a bit closer, in the hope she could see the riders' faces better. But then, she wasn't paying attention to what she was holding - her axe. Her grip with her axe slipped from her sweaty hands and to her horror, the axe landed on the floor with a thud.

Oh no... how would Astrid be able to get her axe without either the riders or dragons noticing?

The dragons roared indignantly, and shot a plasma blast each up at Astrid. Luckily, the young female warrior dodged both of them. The riders looked horrified; before Astrid got a proper look of their faces, the brown-haired man had donned his helmet and the black-haired one had put on his hood. They yelled, "What are you doing here?" in unison. They brought out their swords and weapons, and the fact that the riders had got her axe and she was defenceless didn't help.

Would she run? No... Hoffersons didn't run, and neither did the Vikings of Berk.

 _Don't attack them, approach them or arrest them,_ boomed her Chief's voice in her head.

 _Chief, they're about to attack me. They're about to attack me._

So she ran, but she wasn't going too far, because the one with the black hood had jumped onto his dragon and flew after her. Astrid wasn't scared, because fear was lacking in the Hofferson clan, but she was nervous, and she hoped those two words weren't the same. What would they do to her? Would they kill her? Would they bring her back? Would they let her go? Okay, the last option seemed unlikely to Astrid, mostly she and the Vikings hadn't let go of the third rider when they had grabbed hold of him.

A plasma blast narrowly missed Astrid. She felt tired, after running again for such a long time. She stopped, and then as she was about to move again, the rider was right behind her. He held his swords tight in his hands, then said, "Why are you here?" he said under his hood. "Were you spying on us? Answer truthfully, and don't attack, or else Swiftclaw..." he gestured to his growling Night Fury.

"Well..." Astrid struggled for an appropriate answer for the dragon rider. She really wanted to ask them what they were doing on Berk, but she left all the questions beside and said, "It wasn't spying. It was observing."

"Same thing," the rider said emotionlessly under his hood. He held his black sword at her throat and began circling her. "Observing us! You'd like to catch us, I suppose? Like you got our friend?"

"Well, no! I can explain! I just want to know if you're enemies or not!"

"We might be if you don't release our friend."

Astrid bit back an insult. Insults wouldn't help with the current situation. But then, out of the blue, she spluttered and blurted out, "Why are you here on Berk? What's your purpose here?"

"Our purpose is none of your business. I want to know what you were doing to us. I want to know if our friend's okay."

"I swear to the gods of Asgard, I don't know!" she yelled. "I wasn't there. Someone told me he was in the prison. I don't know his condition, honest! And I didn't want to hurt you or anything! I was ordered to see why you were here on Berk."

The man lowered his sword. He said softly, "Go back to your village. We shall speak of this no longer. You tell your Chief that he should set my friend free, or else." He sheathed his swords, and said, "Go."

Astrid was about to leave. But then, thoughts rushed into her:

 _The guy's trying to kill you Astrid!_

 _Attack! Use your fists!_

 _He's lying! He won't let you go!_

 _He still hasn't answered your question about why he's here on Berk!_

Those thoughts made her angry at the rider. She ran towards him and punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. The dragon roared and fired some more plasma blasts at her, but she missed them again. The rider got up and sheathed one of his swords - the black one - and prepared to strike. He lunged at her, and Astrid had no choice but to jump backwards. She reached forward and grabbed the collar of his coat. But the man shoved her away.

Astrid noticed some rope on the ground from a failed dragon trap. With the help of a sharp branch, she cut a reasonably long rope and clenched it in her hand. The rider's dragon was still there, trying to knock her away with his tail, but failing to do so, as Astrid was incredibly speedy. From behind, she grabbed the rider's arms, and tied them up together, and in surprise, he dropped his black sword. The dragon snarled indignantly, but the rider said, "No, Swiftclaw. Don't. Go back to Erik. Go back to Toothless."

The dragon named Swiftclaw stopped for a moment in hesitation, then gave Astrid one final growl. A small voice in the Viking's head told her she should leave the dragon alone. Then she took off the hood, revealing a face with hair as black as tar with a messy fringe, and black glaring eyes. He whispered, "I told you to go, didn't I?" He didn't seem at all afraid.m

"I'm changing my plan. I'll take you to the village. You'll have to answer with my Chief."

"Fine, then." The man's tone of voice seemed like he wasn't going to ever surrender or resign to her, but he would find another way to escape her clutches very soon.

Astrid tied the rope around his hands - or rather his finger gloves, as tight as he could, and she saw that the rider didn't object. But she knew he made it clear that he hadn't given in to her, or surrendered.

She gazed at the black sword on the ground, then at the light blue sword strapped to the rider's back. Perhaps she would just take it, just in case...

Astrid picked up the sword from the ground, and held it out in front of her, away from the rider's reach. "Let's go."

She'd only realised then that she hadn't got her axe back. Never mind - she knew the last dragon rider - Erik - would come and find her and the Vikings and ask them to release his friends.

"Come on," she said, then they trudged together in the direction towards the village.

 **OK... that was Chapter 13!**

 **Please review! Or maybe I should hold an OC competition... heh heh...**


	14. Reveal

**Sorry it's taken a while to post the chapter. I've been working on other stories, not to mention being a beta reader for an anime fanfic... 70 favourites and 90 followers? Almost 100! YEAH! *pumps fist in air* Anyways, *rubs hands* Let's head to the shoutouts!**

 **Dragonboy111: Heh. Thanks.**

 **thepurplewriter333: Thanks for your reviews! And it's sad that a guest flamed your work :(; your stories are good! Anyways, thanks again for the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you very much!**

 **AnimeandDragonfan54: You'll have to read more to find out. Thanks!**

 **luminouspoppy: Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter.**

 **THESE ARE THE RANDOM TIPS OF THE DAY:** **1)** **When Hiccup and Astrid are alone together, DO NOT POP OUT OF NOWHERE AND SING 'Love is in the Air.' Astrid may punch you.** **2) When Snotlout approaches, DO SAY THAT YOU CAN TRAP HIM IN A LITTLE BOX, WHILE FILMING HIM ON YOUR PHONE. HE'LL THINK YOU CAN CAPTURE EVERYONE. HOWEVER, DO NOT DO IT TO DRAGO. HE WILL LIKELY TRY TO SET HIS DRAGONS ON YOU FIRST.**

 **AND DID YOU KNOW: HARRY POTTER. PERCY JACKSON. HICCUP HADDOCK. THEY ALL HAVE GREEN EYES.**

 **Please know I do not own HTTYD, only it's OCs. I'm not making this for any money or profit, just for entertainment and for the fun of it. All rights go to HTTYD's owners: Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation. Thank you. Any event or name in the real world mentioned in this story is coincidence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Reveal**

The sun shone brightly on Berk in the afternoon sky, along with a slight breeze. Hiccup waited anxiously on the back of Toothless, waiting for his friend Matthew, but his patience was beginning to waver. Where was he?

Winterwing cooed, and circled Hiccup and Toothless.

Toothless purred softly, as if to ask his Master, _Where's Matthew and Swiftclaw?_

Hiccup seemed to read his best dragon friend's mind. "I know, bud, I'm worried too. Percival's gone, and I don't want to risk Matthew into danger. I've already lost Percival. He's probably lying in the prison back in Berk. After all, it was my fault I brought them along."

Winterwing's ears perked up when she heard the name _Percival._ She stopped circling Hiccup and Toothless, and looked down at the ground sadly. Toothless walked over, with Hiccup on his back, to the sad white Night Fury, and purred in consolation. Hiccup leaned over and stroked her nose. "Don't worry, Winterwing," Hiccup reassured her. "We'll get Percy back, I promise."

He turned back to Toothless and said, "I don't want to lose you, too. You were one of the reasons why I left, bud, you know. I was afraid that they would kill you. After all, that's what Vikings do."

Toothless began to purr like a pussy cat, but then stopped as his ears perked up. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Swiftclaw came flying into the Cove, panting, and to Hiccup's horror, he had no rider on his back. He roared and jumped angrily, pointing in the direction towards the forest.

"Where's Matthew?" he asked. "Where is he?"

Swiftclaw moved his head continuously, as if to say that Hiccup and Toothless should follow him. So Hiccup did, leaving Winterwing to nap peacefully and quietly, flying on the back of Toothless. They flew into the forest, gazing around for signs of Matthew. Nothing.

Then Swiftclaw stopped. He gestured to a dragon trap, then took a piece of rope, while jumping around.

"What-?" Hiccup muttered to himself. Then he realised what had happened. He didn't need to look into the future to know. _Gods... no, they can't have taken Matthew too... Astrid, why?_

"That's it," he finally growled. "Matthew being taken away is the final straw. That's it. Tonight," he turned to Swiftclaw and Toothless, "we're getting Matthew and Percival back, and no-one's going to stop me. After that, we're leaving. We're going back to Terra Dracones. Oh, Norse gods almighty, it was such a stupid, stupid mistake to come here! And now my best friends are captured..."

Toothless and Swiftclaw growled softly. Yes, they were angry too - especially Swiftclaw, who'd lost his rider.

"Come on," he said, with hidden anger, "back to the Cove. I'm making a new plan - Operation Get Matthew and Percival Back."

* * *

Percival stared at the tiny piece of bread on the wooden plate he had been given. He was hungry; his stomach was growling as loud as a Screaming Death (gods, he hated that dragon), but he didn't feel like eating it. He was also thirsty; the wooden cup he had been given with a very small amount of water had been emptied by Percival. He was bored too - there was no window to look out, and the only place that Percival could see was the hallway, guarded by a pair of large, bulky Vikings holding swords, through large, inpenetrable, rusty iron bars. As if Percival would attack. He was defenceless and weaponless, for goodness' sake!

He was wondering what was happening right now, as he was sitting on the cold stone floor. Perhaps his two best friends Hiccup and Matthew were sitting side by side, talking together, planning out something to get him out - or laughing together. His beloved dragon Winterwing would be playing dragon chasey - her favourite game - with Swiftclaw and Toothless.

His stomach was roaring now; Percival could imagine it saying, _HUNGRY!_ in a large voice.

He couldn't resist the temptation.

He grabbed the bread and took a large bite.

Within minutes, unfortunately, the bread was gone. It was so little and meagre - but at least the gnawing hunger was gone. Now it was a different kind of hunger - satisfied, but not fully satisfied yet.

He heard two Vikings talking together. Percival closed his eyes to listen.

"Yes, yes, I know. _You made his life a living hell... And it's all your fault..._ Ha!" Percival heard one Viking scoff. "What a liar! Anyways, we're better off without him." He lowered his voice. "Don't tell the Chief that."

"Don't worry, you know," replied another Viking. "He can't have known Hiccup... 'Hiccup' is a common name for runts you know... he's probably talking about another Hiccup."

"But he said 'Stoick the Vast'. There's only one Stoick the Vast in the world, and that's _our_ Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk."

"Hmmm..." Percival guessed that he was about to reply when in came in the real Stoick the Vast, with that blonde-haired woman by his side, clenching the arms of someone with an iron grip - as if that certain arm was a sword hilt. Wait... it was Matthew! He'd been captured! Matthew looked up at Percival and mouthed in another language - the official language of Terra Dracones - _I'm sorry._

 _It's okay... I guess,_ Percival mouthed back. The blonde stared at him with cerulean blue eyes. Gosh, those eyes were scary. Where was her axe though? Percival thought he was lucky that she didn't have it present with her - it would've made her look even more intimidating. But on the bad side - she was holding Matthew's black sword. Sleek and black all over, with little streaks of silver - Percival had seen him wield that sword before - it looked massively deadly.

Stoick turned to the blonde. "Astrid, you were told just to observe them. No arresting them."

The blonde - Astrid - looked down to the ground, then looked up again. "Well, it was like this. He attacked me with his swords."

"I gave you the chance to go back to the village freely," replied Matthew listlessly. " _You_ attacked me first."

"Do not speak!" ordered Stoick. He turned to Percival and said, "we've got another rider. Okay? Now, tell me honestly: who are you, where are you from, and why you came here."

"I already told you," he replied. "Hiccup-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME!" he boomed, which made Percival and the two Viking guards flinch. He turned to the Viking guards. "Don't put him-" he gestured to Matthew, "in the same prison cell as that liar." He pointed at Percival. The Viking guards nodded, and took Matthew into the cell opposite from Percival's.

Percival switched to Terra Dracones's language. "Matthew," he whispered. "What happened?"

"She was spying on us," came the reply.

"The blonde... Astrid?"

"Yeah."

"And is Hiccup okay? And Winterwing? Is she all right?" asked Percival, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yes, Hiccup's fine, last I saw him. Winterwing's all right too - she's with Hiccup. What they're doing now, I have no idea."

"You better stop talking that strange tongue now," said one of the guards in Norse. "Or else." He glared at Percival, holding up a large mace, then at Matthew, who shrugged indifferently. Percival went back to staring around his tiny prison cell.

So... what would they be doing back home, back on Terra Dracones? Percival remembered the busy chattering people, stallholders with markets, Night Furies playing with their fellows or their riders, even the Triplets plotting a new prank.

He was wondering what his friend Hiccup was doing right now...

* * *

"Come on, bud, we've got to go save Percival and Matthew."

Hiccup had been worrying for a long time. The sun was now setting. He patted Toothless gently, and glanced at Astrid's axe. _Astrid..._ had she come out of her free will, out of curiosity, or had she been ordered to spy on them? Whatever reason, Hiccup felt angry. This _wasn't_ the welcoming comeback he had expected. At least, well, he wanted some _recognition,_ for the Norse gods' sake!

"Swiftclaw, Winterwing, I want you to stay here," said Hiccup gently. Despite the dragons' protest, Hiccup said, "I'm sorry, I know your riders are in there, but I'll get them out, I promise. If I need you, I'll call." He stroked their ears, then grabbed Astrid's axe.

He strapped the axe on Toothless, under his wing. "Come on, bud," he whispered, "we've got some friends to save."

* * *

Matthew clenched his fists, but it did nothing.

Percival was looking bored, spinning his cap with his finger again. It had been probably hours ever since Matthew was arrested, even more for Percival, obviously. He was worried for Swiftclaw, his dragon - and Hiccup, his best friend, and Winterwing and Toothless. What were they doing now?

"The third one ain't here," Matthew heard the first guard say.

"Bah," huffed the second guard. "He'll come. If not, he'll be going home. Either way, I don't care. We'd have the full bunch if he came. If he's going home, we still got the other two." He pointed one hand at Percival, and another one at Matthew.

Then suddenly, just as Matthew closed his eyes, he heard footsteps into the stone-cold prison (which was actually made of stone, obviously), and noticed a blonde-haired girl. Oh joy - it was Astrid, still without her axe, but for a reason he didn't know she had a small piece of bread in her hand. Strapped to her belt, were two swords. One was black, and one was crystal blue. That was his swords! Why did she take it? How dare she? Matthew glared at her with tar-black eyes as she walked towards the Vikings guards. Astrid stared at him back with blue eyes. Those eyes... reminded Matthew of his mother. Blue eyes, shining auburn hair, coming into the room with a happy smile on her face. Matthew had always adored his parents. It wasn't their fault...

He shook his head. No. He wouldn't think about sad memories! He had to keep on moving on. That was the only way to stop the sadness getting to him. _Keep going. Don't stop and let the sadness consume you. Don't stop moving._

"What're you shaking your head for?" asked Astrid.

"No - nothing. None of your business."

"Hmm." Astrid didn't seem convinced. She turned to the guards and spoke to them in hushed tones, in which the guards nodded. Matthew heard them mention "Stoick the Vast" this and "Stoick the Vast" that. So he was the Chief, huh? Hiccup was great at leadership, so now he saw where it came from.

Astrid looked at Percival and then at Matthew, then slid the small bread through the bars of Matthew's cell and said promptly, "Dinner," then began to walk away. Suddenly, she heard a large blast noise outside, and some shouting. The guards yelped, and brought out their weapons. Matthew raised his eyebrows in confusion - why, there was only one creature that made that sound - a Night Fury. Was that Winterwing? Or Swiftclaw? Or maybe... no. He can't have been _that_ stupid.

Percival sat up with a jolt. "What on earth?" he yelped. The guards didn't seem to notice them. They looked at each other, and said a few words only them two could hear, then finally nodded and left the prison. Astrid looked at the direction of the prison's exit, and grunted. She pounded against the prison bars of his cell and said, "Don't escape."

 _As if we could,_ thought Matthew bitterly, as the blonde determined warrior hurried out, swords - Matthew's swords - at the ready. Then he saw Percival trying to break out using an old stick, and a wooden plate. "We gotta get out there, Matt!" he yelled. "Hic- I mean, Erik's out there alone! We go to go to him!"

"But he can't be _that_ stupid, can he?" muttered Matthew. Then he spoke louder. "There's no point shaking the bars. They're indestructible."

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a plasma blast shot into the prison. Matthew saw the purplish-blue flames shooting at immeasurable speed. He saw a white, sleek dragon leap into the stone building. Percival stopped with his failing attempts to get out. "Winterwing!" he grinned. He spread his arms out for a hug, then hesitated. "You got to help us get out, girl!" He lowered his voice. "Is _Hiccup_ here?"

Winterwing purred, as if to say, _Yes. Don't worry - I'll get you out!_

She looked as if she was about to ready a plasma blast.

"You better stand back," warned Matthew. "She'll be blasting the bars out."

Percival nodded and stood back at the farthest corner of his cell. There was a loud sound, and the bars were nothing but a pile of smoking metal. Percival ran out, and headed over to his friend's cell. He opened the cell, then frowned. "I think the cell was only made for the people outside the cell to open."

"Never mind that," said Matthew, as he walked out of his cell. He reached for his swords, only to realise that he didn't have them. Astrid did. He almost growled out loud, but stopped. He had more serious problems to worry about.

He hurried out of the prison, followed by Percival, who was now on the back of Winterwing, who seemed happy that her Rider was back. Outside, Stoick the Vast was there, with Astrid, a man with blond hair, a beard, and a large belly, and a few other Vikings. They were fighting a man on dragonback, as well as another Night Fury. _Swiftclaw and Toothless._ Hiccup had his flaming sword - Inferno - out, as he got off the saddle and lashed his sword out, which terrified the Vikings - they seemed like they didn't want to be burned. Matthew heard a soft _CLICK_ and three seconds later, green Zippleback gas poured out and ignited.

"Get back!" Stoick, who was holding a large axe, pushed away some other Vikings and approached Hiccup, in his mask. His emerald-jade eyes twinkled, as if he felt a little sad that his father didn't recognise him.

 _Well, he is wearing a mask,_ thought Matthew, as he grabbed Astrid's shoulders from behind and with difficulty, got his swords back. He pointed it at Astrid's throat, and Swiftclaw, recognising his master, joined him, growling. He met Astrid's eyes, and she looked nervous, almost scared, as if she recognised Hiccup. But if she recognised Hiccup, then why didn't she just speak up?

Stoick boomed, "Get off our island."

"You don't recognise me, do you, Stoick?" asked Hiccup quietly. Matthew lowered his sword and looked at Hiccup. He mouthed, _Hiccup, what're you-_

Hiccup shook his head, and faced his father again. Stoick glared at Percival, then Matthew, then Hiccup. He said, "Who are you?"

No-one moved a muscle. The Vikings lowered their weapons, but they looked ready to attack.

"Well... inventor, blacksmith, explorer, dragon rider, dragon trainer, member of the Golden Blade guild in Terra Dracones-"

"What's your name?" asked a Viking suspiciously.

"Not important," snapped Hiccup. Then his tone softened. "I'm not an enemy. I'm here to stop the dragon war."

"Hmph," huffed Astrid. She still looked nervous, and she didn't have Matthew's swords anymore, but she lifted her clenched fists. "We've had the war for 300 years, almost 400? How can _you_ stop it, Black Dragon Rider?" As soon as she said the last three words, she clapped a hand to her mouth. The man with a large belly and blonde hair and beard said, "I should've known. You fit the descriptions."

Matthew remembered the name _Black Dragon Rider._ It was a name used in one of the trio's adventures. A name for Hiccup, and it stuck. Matthew thought it was suitable - his black armour, the fact he rode a black Night Fury - it was perfect. The name must've spread. Really far, if the name spread out to Berk.

Stoick grunted and pointed the axe at Hiccup's throat. Hiccup didn't look terrified, nor did he flinch, but his eyes gleamed under the helmet. "Hello there, Stoick," said Hiccup, his voice dangerously calm, and when Stoick opened his mouth to say something, Hiccup simply waved him away and spread out his arms. "Yes, I know about you. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk. When you were little, you popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. It's disgusting, but I believe it."

Matthew noticed Percival trying not to wince or gag. Yes - Matthew thought it was disgusting too.

"But I _can_ stop this war. I'm the Black Dragon Rider, am I? I know how. I know where the Nest is-"

Stoick's eyes widened. He clenched his axe tighter. He growled softly, "Where is the Nest?"

Hiccup ignored them. "Well, I _wanted_ to help, but did you welcome me? No. Instead, you took my two friends." Hiccup gestured to Matthew and Percival. "So it's a no. But you never welcomed me, did you?"

"We've never met you," said Astrid. "Never."

Hiccup shook his head. "Astrid. We've met. And I'm not just talking about our incident earlier. Years ago. We've met. And Stoick, I know you. You were the father of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. But according to Hiccup, you never acted _like_ a father, did you?"

Stoick looked downright murderous, but Hiccup's friends were ready to jump in to help if he attacked. Matthew readied his swords. "You did something to my son?"

"We _cared_ for your son," said Matthew, realising he had joined in the conversation (though a very _weird_ type of conversation, though). "We gave him a home, a family. We-"

"QUIET! YOU'RE LYING!" yelled Stoick, which made the Vikings present flinch. "MY SON IS DEAD! And _you three-"_ Stoick glared at Hiccup, Matthew and Percival - "-look and act just like you know him."

"I do," snapped Hiccup. He waved Inferno. "Well, you rejected my offer." He looked at Percival and Matthew. "Let's go."

Matthew hopped on Swiftclaw; Percival on Winterwing, although his expression was pained, as if he was disappointed that Hiccup hadn't made amends with his father. Hiccup said, "Let's go, Toothless," and was about to take a step until a burly Viking grabbed his arm. Hiccup struggled, but he was unable to let go. Hiccup was still smaller and skinnier and weaker than them, unfortunately. Astrid lunged forward. "Take his mask off!" she yelled.

Matthew jumped off Swiftclaw, who let out a plasma blast, which narrowly missed the blonde Viking girl. He punched, but then missed. Astrid went closer to Hiccup, glaring at Matthew.

With surprise and horror, Matthew watched his friend Hiccup surrounded by Vikings, his arms each in the grip of two separate men, and other Vikings taking his mask off.

His mouth and chin was showing - He had a faint scar on his chin, but either Hiccup didn't know or he didn't tell them the reason why he had it. Hiccup still struggled, and Inferno dropped to the ground with a clatter.

His nose was seen. Toothless growled, but he was out of plasma blasts. He didn't dare approach, but his eyes said _I have to get Hiccup._ He didn't approach, probably and mostly because there was a chance he'd get captured. Smart dragon.

Then the helmet fell off, revealing Hiccup's full face. It landed with a small _thud_ on the ground. But now, the Vikings gasped.

 _They know who he is... after all these years, they know who he is..._

* * *

Brown hair, almost auburn.

Those emerald-green eyes.

That familiar face.

 _Hiccup?_

After five years?

No - he couldn't be.

But it was unmistakeable. Astrid closed her eyes, remembering all her dreams of young, goofy Hiccup transforming into the Black Dragon Rider.

But the Black Dragon Rider _was_ Hiccup.

She felt so dumb - she should've _known!_

Hiccup was more muscular, no longer that scrawny boy from five years ago. His hair was more messy and longer and it reached to his shoulders, and Astrid noticed two little braids on the left side. However, that hair was surely Hiccup's (well, they didn't see it because of the helmet). His leather armour made him seem more manly. His skin was more... tanned. She was able to notice this, even though it was evening. Astrid noticed that he only had one leg - his right leg. The other one was a metal prosthetic. On Berk, that would make him a heroHis voice had deepened, but... they didn't recognise him. No wonder his eyes looked sad.

"Hiccup!" one Viking exclaimed.

"Hiccup?" asked one Viking curiously.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said cautiously. He stepped forward, and put his axe down on the ground. "Son... it's you?"

Hiccup frowned. He picked up Inferno, and with a _click_ it became a silver hilt with two dragon heads on either side. He picked up his helmet slowly, eyeing the Vikings cautiously, with glaring eyes as if to say, _Don't you dare attack. Or else, you're in trouble._ He said firmly, with no expression in his tone of voice, "Yes. I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The Black Dragon Rider."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Hiccup-"

"Hiccup, it's so good... I'm happy... that you finally came back. But-" Stoick opened his arms.

Hiccup stepped back and shook his head. His hand stroked Toothless. "No." He looked at all the Vikings. "Happy to see me, huh? You guys ignored me, abused me. Few cared about me. And five years later I come back, with lots of family and friends now, and then the first thing you do is attack, try to kill Toothless and take my friends." He gestured at the blond-haired boy with the cap and the black-haired boy with the two swords (Astrid was partly jealous of the swords - the second sword looked like crystal. What kind of metal did he make it out of?). "This was all a mistake. I'm going home." He turned to Toothless, but then cursed under his breath in another language. It was the language she had heard

"Hiccup, you _are_ home," Astrid said, taking a deep breath. "Berk's your home."

"Not anymore," Hiccup growled softly. Then he said, "Because of _you,_ now I can't get home! Toothless's tail is busted! The connector rod's kind of bent. I have to fix it."

"We can offer the blacksmith's shop, Hiccup," said Gobber. His eyes were full of mixed feelings that Astrid couldn't decipher. "You can-"

 _"Now_ you're trying to help?" demanded Hiccup. "Five years ago, did _any_ of you care? And... you'd kill Toothless if I asked!"

"He's a Night Fury," replied the Viking on Astrid's right - Silent Sven. Why they still called him 'silent', Astrid had no idea. "And a dragon. It's a bad combination."

"I _tried_ to help! I _wanted_ to stop our war! But none of you would listen!" Hiccup looked really angry now. "One of the reasons I left was so that I could protect Toothless. I came back because I thought... I thought you'd appreciate or want my help. Seems like you don't want to." He picked up his helmet. "I'm going to fix my _best friend's_ tail by myself, with my _friends._ I don't need your help, like you don't need mine."

Suddenly, a roar could be heard in the distance. Astrid heard children screaming and a scramble for weapons. More roars and growls. A fireball could be seen in the distance.

"Dragon raid," Astrid said immediately.

She grabbed for her axe, but it wasn't there. Still, she ran from Hiccup and his friends, and followed by the Vikings, Astrid went to do what they always did: kill the dragons. The Vikings said it was the only way.

But when she looked back at Hiccup, his eyes looked pained.

* * *

 **Okay, that's a wrap!**

 **Sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter of 4,000+ words helps make up for it.**

 **Remember to review! Favourite/follow if you liked!**


	15. Offer of Assistance

**YES! *pumps fist* WE REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS! THANKS TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE!**

Hiccup: You can't count. It's 105.

 **Me: *punches Hiccup in the nose* Doesn't matter!**

Hiccup: *rubbing nose* I wish I had a chainsaw with me...

 **Me: Chainsaws don't exist in your time!**

Hiccup: I'LL INVENT THEM THEN!

 **Me: No. *shoves Hiccup through the FanFiction door* Bye bye!**

 **But thank you all for the faves and follows! It makes me happy! Please continue to review, follow and fave, and read the story.**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Dragonboy111: He sure did! Stoick is kinda... dense that way, but I do like him. He's a good character. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wolf of the Demise: Wooooooop! *fist bumps you* Yeah, the truth is out! But not to everyone, though... Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: He's good now, because he realised that the guy who he wanted to imprison was his own son. Thanks for the review!**

 **twilight sparkle (guest) Thanks so much! Sorry for the wait. Wait - it's out of the world? Does that means aliens read it? (eg. "Ooh, what is this fanfic called?" "Dragon Rider's Return, by The Wizard Rider." "Ooh, what's a fanfic?" "Apparently, it's what humans use for their fandoms, whatever they are." "Humans are weird.")** **Thanks for the review!**

 **OC Hater (guest): Okay, then... there's a thing called 'don't like, don't read'. Though it's okay to hate OCs. Just if you don't like this story, no need to read it.**

 **TOOTHLESS JR (guest): Are you Toothless's kid? JK XD Don't worry, you'll do something heroic soon (hopefully). Don't cry! But if I'll kill Toothless or not... *shrugs with no expression* I'm not saying. That would be SPOILING! Thanks for the review!**

 **AnimeandDragonfan54: Hahahaha... *smiles nervously* Yes, worry for Hiccup... don't worry, you should worry for him more throughout the story... (wait, does that make you worried in the first place, or... GAAAH!) Thanks for the review!**

 **1989bronco4x4: I hope I keep you happy throughout the story. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

 **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten all the favourites, the reviews and the 'silent' readers who don't bother to do anything but read (er, no offence). 79 favourites and approx. 17,000 views is awesome! And it's only like, the 15th chapter!**

 _ **Arigato gozaimasu!**_

 _ **Note: Also, because of another story I have to work on, please expect Chapter 16 to be uploaded next month, maybe sooner. Updates will be (hopefully) normal after that. Apologies for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15 - Offer of Assistance**_

* * *

Hiccup watched as the Vikings scrambled away. Then, to his surprise, Astrid looked back for a second, then turned away, leaving Hiccup, Matthew and Percival alone. He heard the sound of dragons roaring in pain and terror, and the scream of scared children and the yells of Vikings firmly giving out orders.

He picked up his helmet from the ground, and strapped it onto Toothless. "Don't worry, bud," he muttered. "Don't worry, we'll be gone from here soon, we'll fix your tail. I'll think of a plan."

Matthew bit his lip, and frowned even more. "Heck, I don't like 'em. Your old folks from here, really. First, they want to attack you. Then, when they see it's you, they soften up and say 'Hiccup! Yay! Our saviour!'"

"They did not say that."

"I'm just saying. They just... _change,_ like a complete mood shift as soon as they find out it's you."

"Well," breathed in Percival. "What do we do now?"

"We could always get one of us to fly back to Terra Dracones and get some fabric-"

Matthew slapped him on the head.

"Ow!" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. Gods, that hurt.

"Don't be daft, Hiccup, we're not leaving you," said Matthew. "I could always steal from the blacksmith and-"

"You should have taken their offer to use the shop as soon as possible," said Percival. "Besides, it's just a little fabric, right? Make a makeshift tail, fit it on to Toothless and we all fly home. Easy peasy." Then he winced as a fireball narrowly missed a pair of scared little children. "How-"

"No," interrupted Hiccup angrily. "Heck no if you think I'm just going to help them! They just leave me-"

"Well, there _are_ children out there," said Matthew, stroking Swiftclaw.

"Future dragon killers, you mean?"

"Not if you can stop them from becoming _future dragon killers,"_ smirked Percival.

"Oh, no," Hiccup said, shaking his head.

"Why can't we all show them that dragons... are not a thing to be afraid of? Beautiful creatures we don't have to kill?" suggested Matthew.

Hiccup sighed, and thought about Matthew's words. That _had_ been a small thought in Hiccup's head once before... but he had abandoned it soon later. The Berkian Vikings were absolute dragon killers. Nothing could change them... but then, _I am a Berkian,_ a small voice in Hiccup's head said. _I can make a difference on Berk, can I? After all, I've also got two others at my side..._

"It could be a try," Hiccup admitted. "But first, we have to get Toothless's tail. After that, we'll have to find where the dragons come from. My Dad..." The word _dad_ sounded alien in his mouth, like he'd tasted something extremely sour. "... my dad said that there was some thing he called Dragon's Nest, nicknamed by the Vikings 'Helheim's Gate'. Maybe if we find the Nest, we could be able to stop the dragons from being a threat to Berk. And maybe..." he spread out his hands. "We could teach the Vikings to... to train dragons. To ride them, even, like we do back in Terra Dracones. But at the same time, I don't trust them."

"They don't trust you either, I think," said Matthew, tapping his side of his nose. "You could earn their trust by stopping the raids..."

"Well... it's worth a try."

* * *

She ran towards the Gronckle, stabbing it with all her might, with a borrowed sword (the axes had all been taken) to temporarily replace her double-headed battleaxe. The Gronckle dropped dead, and Astrid whispered, "Yes!" and made her way towards other dragons, who were trying to steal her family's prized sheep.

"Shoo!" she yelled, waving her sword, and they scattered away, followed by angry Vikings with weapons and bolas.

But one had stayed. It crept towards Astrid, its whole body erupting into flames, growling softly.

 _Oh gods... it had to be a Monstrous Nightmare..._

She felt sweat trickle down her cheek. The temperature seemed to rise as the Nightmare approached. She didn't stop to wipe any sweat - she was so afraid what would happen next.

 _Wait, Hoffersons aren't meant to be afraid! Don't be afraid, Astrid! You are a Hofferson!_

She raised her sword, ready for the usual kill, but as she was about to plan her next move, the Nightmare let out a large fireball, and the sword began to burn. Surprised, shocked and angry mixed all into one peculiar feeling, she dropped the burning sword. _Oh, great,_ Astrid thought angrily. _I always_ knew _the sword wasn't my weapon..._ However, the Nightmare kept on approaching. It lifted its mouth and began to fire again... Astrid closed her eyes, thinking of what the pleasures of Valhalla, dining with Odin and other fallen Vikings would be...

... but suddenly... wait, why hadn't she died? She heard a strange noise, with a blue-purple fireball aiming continuously at the Nightmare. She'd seen that fireball before...

 _They came back... Hiccup and his friends..._

Three Night Furies, the unholy offsprings of Lightning and Death themselves, two black, one white, flew in the sky, accompanied by three men, one rider on each back.

 _Hiccup's there? He's back to save us?_

The Night Fury backed away. The white Night Fury shot fireballs at the Nightmare repeatedly, until it abruptly stopped. The Nightmare, looking angry, spread out its wings and shot a fireball at the white Night Fury...

... at its rider.

There were yells from the two other riders, as the white Night Fury flew down toward the rider, who was losing altitude extremely quickly and was yelling. The Vikings yelled, as he was about to fall on a catapult. Gobber ran towards him...

 _BAM._

The rider plunged headfirst into the metal part of the catapult, and slumped into unconsciousness. Astrid ran towards him, just like a handful of other Vikings. Gobber carefully turned him around, and Astrid noticed that there was a deep gash in his head. Was it a concussion? The gash let out plenty of blood by the minute. His face had a small but visible splinter from the wood from the catapult.

"Stand aside, Gothi's coming," said a Viking, as the old woman with her staff hobbled over, and examined him. She drew a few runes on the ground, and Gobber said, "You and you. Pick the guy up and take him to Gothi's hut."

The two Vikings nodded and did what they were asked. Astrid heard Hiccup swear in Norse, and took off his helmet. He sighed deeply and hopped off his dragon, along with Toothless.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick asked slowly, with confusion. "What are you doing here - I mean, I thought you said-"

Astrid was clear to notice the rising confusion of the Vikings, as they stared at Hiccup, and whispered,

"Why is _he_ back here?"

"Yeah, I thought Hiccup was going to _leave and all..."_

Hiccup looked up and locked eyes with Stoick, then said, "I'm going to help you."

"Help with what?" Stoick asked, with still that feeling of curiosity the whole Tribe felt, but with a new, strange feeling Astrid felt also - _curiosity_.

"The dragon problem," Hiccup replied. He held out his hand in front of his Night Fury, and to Astrid (and the other Viking's abrupt surprise), instead of Hiccup ending with a bleeding stump of where his hand used to be, the Night Fury licked it affectionately, and Hiccup smiled, but it wavered as he turned to face the Vikings again. "Dragons aren't the creatures you think they are. You can ride them, _train them_ and-"

"What do you mean?" cried a voice of an elderly man from the back of the crowd. Mildew hobbled up, holding his staff in one hand, and his sheep, Fungus, wrapped around his other. "Dragons are _despicable creatures,_ do you hear me?" Some of the Vikings muttered and whispered and nodded in agreement. "They took away our blacksmith's arm and leg! They took away the limbs of our people! They took away Vikings' lives! And _you!"_ Mildew pointed at Hiccup with his staff. "Do you want more of that to happen! You're no Viking! You're not even-"

 _"Enough, Mildew,"_ boomed Stoick's voice, and the old man closed his mouth.

"What do you mean?" cried the black-haired man. "The Night Fury - the most unholy offspring of Lightning and Death themselves. Where we come from, we _train_ them, we _ride_ them, we _trust_ them."

"And if you just listened to me," said Hiccup, "I can show you how to get rid of the dragon problems you're facing!" Hiccup pointed to a flaming hut, and a knocked down watchtower. He faced Astrid with defiant eyes. "Dragons have a nest," Hiccup explained. "If I find it, and lead the dragons to a new nest, there'll be no more dragons to fight anymore."

"How about yours?" asked a Viking from the back.

"If you hurt any of _our_ dragons, I'll make you _pay for what you did."_ Hiccup growled. "I won't solve the dragon problem anymore. Your village will continuously be destroyed. When it's fixed - I'm going - forever. I'm never coming back to Berk."

"Hiccup-" Stoick began, placing a large hand on his son's arm, but Hiccup took it away.

"But lad," Gobber said, "Yeh'll need a place to sleep and stay. Can't go back and forth to your home and us." Astrid noticed when the blacksmith had said _your home_ he sounded extremely bitter and regretful that Hiccup had chosen somewhere else as home p, rather than Berk.

"You and your friends can sleep in your old room back with me-" Stoick began again.

"No." Hiccup shook his head. "I'd like to sleep alone, with Toothless and Matthew and Swiftclaw and Winterwing, and Percival when he comes." He turned to the other Vikings. "D'you have a spare hut for us to use?"

Astrid noticed that Stoick's eyes looked pained, full of sadness.

Gobber nodded. "I'll take you to it."

"Hang on," protested Mildew, "why are we letting these... these... _dragon-riding ruffians_ to sleep here?! And their _dragons?!_ And don't forget what they did to our island!"

"You heard 'em, Mildew," said Mulch, Bucket hobbling behind him. "Besides, they won't do any harm. They want to help. But if it all turns out to be a trick..."

"I won't lose hope then," Mildew grinned evilly, then walked away.

Astrid looked around, and noticed that the Vikings were heading off for bed, to sleep off what was the rest of the night. As she turned to run off to her hut, she realised she still hadn't got her axe back, but as she glanced back to probably remind them about the the issue, something told her that now wasn't the time. Hiccup was talking to the black-clothed boy in hushed voices, then they beckoned their dragons to follow Gobber to the old hut. Apparently, the previous owner of the hut had been deceased for a while, as the result of getting 'cursed by Odin'.

But her thoughts moved back to Hiccup, and that he had returned to Berk, that he was the Black Dragon Rider, that he had run away from Berk to escape the pain and the abuse he had been greatly suffering. Astrid didn't know any of this. It left her confused.

Her hands moved to the self-portrait of Hiccup in her pocket. She was partly tempted to follow Gobber and Hiccup and give him the picture, but the rest of her hesitated. _Not now,_ her body spoke gently to her mind. _Not now._

She rubbed her eyes. Gods, was she tired. She turned to the direction towards her hut, then began to walk, but her slow, ambling steps turned into a sprint. She slammed open the door and ran up to her bed and almost collapsed on it. Those thoughts about began to plague her again. _Hiccup... Hiccup..._

She drifted into an uneasy sleep, unaware of the nightmares to follow.


	16. Sins and Fears

**_Ha ha, and I'm back. Thank you guys SO SO MUCH for supporting this story - by favouriting, following, reviewing and even simply READING this far! Thank you all so, so much!_**

 ** _102 FAVOURITES! 128 FOLLOWERS! THANKS TO ALL! ANOTHER GOAL REACHED!_**

 ** _AND YES I HAVE COMPLETED 1 YEAR OF BEING A FANFICTION USER YAY! (Well, I forgot to say that when I posted Chapter 15.)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16 - Sins and Fears_**

* * *

 _"Hiccup! Hiccup!"_

 _A group of voices called out for him in unison, in the distance. But it was so dark... he couldn't see... but the voices sounded so far away._

 _The voices sounded greatly like the Vikings, but at the same time, like the voices of his friends and family back at Terra Dracones._

 _"Hiccup! Hiccup! HICCUP!"_

 _He tried to move, but he felt something pulling him back. He ached to go find those voices, but he couldn't move._

 _"Hiccup! Hiccup! HICCUP!"_

Hiccup woke with a jolt. For a split second, he did not realise where he was, then he remembered: he, Matthew, Toothless, Swiftclaw and Winterwing were in a small unoccupied hut on the Isle of Berk, returning to his old home that he had left more than five years ago, after the previous night where he had offered to help get rid of the dragon problems the Vikings had suffered for decades.

Part of him didn't want to help, however. Part of Hiccup felt like he should've stolen some supplies from the blacksmith's workshop, fixed Toothless's tail as quick as he could and head back to Terra Dracones as soon as possible. _No turning back now..._ Hiccup blinked, and noticed, through the crack under the door of the hut, and the window on the side of the hut that it was early morning. Toothless, who had his rider wrapped under his wing, gave a little grunt and went back to peaceful sleep. He slowly, gently and carefully, moved Toothless's wing away from him, and he stood up and stretched, until he heard some small, feeble bird noises, sitting by the window.

Turning, Hiccup noticed that it was Lightning, Percival's messenger falcon. Hiccup was partially surprised; the smart bird had flown to Berk via a way shorter than the route Hiccup and his friends took. Lightning held out his leg, and noticed that he had a rolled-up letter tied to his leg. Gently, Hiccup removed the letter, grabbed a small pouch from his rucksack - seeds - and water which he poured into a bowl, then took out a small pile of seeds for Lightning. Gratefully, Lightning gave a small squawk and began to eat. He had a small hunch on who had sent the letter. He opened it and began to read a very familiar scrawl:

 _Hiccup, Matthew and Percival -_

 _Reply as soon as you get this. Well, I'm kind of mad you left without me knowing - but too late now._

 _Won't ask questions about what and why you're doing - I know I won't like it._

 _Hope you're fine and well - I just want to hear back from you._

 _\- Andiron_

So it _was_ from the guild's captain, Andiron. He glanced at Matthew, who was still asleep on Swiftclaw's back, with a blanket draped over him. He left the letter over on the dining table and gazed out the window.

Some Vikings had already woken up. Some stretched their arms and breathed the fresh air of the outdoors, others started to head off to the docks to head out fishing. None had paid much attention to Hiccup; however, when a few Vikings noticed him, they shivered and turned away, not bothering - or wanting - to look at him again. A crisp breeze entered the hut, which somehow made Hiccup happy. He'd missed that feeling. Even though he often felt it back at Terra Dracones, it was never the same with Berk.

 _And Percival..._ what about him? His best friend, other than Matthew and Toothless, was probably lying unconscious in bed, with no-one with him but Gothi, not even a friend or dragon to stay with him. Winterwing shifted in her sleep, as if she had read Hiccup's thoughts. He almost cursed, blaming the Vikings for Percival's fall from the sky.

He felt so strange, so _nervous,_ even, to return home to Berk, after five years of vowing he would never return. But weren't some of the Vikings acting _strange?_ Mildew, of course, was still that gods-damned idiot with that dumb sheep of his. But Stoick... his own father who had attacked him, not recognised him, arrested his friends and was prepared to kill their dragons - he had turned all nice, just because he had found out about Hiccup, his lost son, his _prodigal_ son, who had returned after five years of enjoying a great life on Terra Dracones, a place that welcomed dragons as friends, with new allies, friends and family, two new best friends he called brothers, exploring new lands and dragons never heard, and going on amazing adventures, enjoying an abuse-free, hurt-free life. And Astrid... Astrid Hofferson. Astrid had always been so suspicious of Hiccup, ever since he had started to progress in his dragon-killing classes, and now, five years later, she looked at Hiccup with, not a mixture of anger and loathing, but with a mixed feeling of confusion and curiosity. It was strange.

 _What had happened on Berk? What impact of me leaving and coming back did the Vikings have? No... they couldn't have missed me. They_ shouldn't _have missed me. After all, I didn't miss them! Oh gods, this is all so confusing..._

 _Isn't Fate artistic, though?_ spoke a small voice in his mind, all sardonic and mocking.

"Shut up," Hiccup said in a mixture of a growl and a mutter.

"Shut up? What the heck d'you mean?" asked a voice behind him. Hiccup turned around. Matthew was awake. He let out a yawn, and said: "You didn't take off your armour before you went to sleep."

"Shut up, I was really sleepy, I literally was asleep before my head hit the resting place. And... sorry. I was talking to myself."

Toothless let out a purr, as if to say, _Talking to yourself means you're insane, Hiccup._

"Shut it, you," Hiccup smirked. Toothless gave him a lick on the cheek.

Matthew stood and looked out the window. "It's really early today, isn't it?" he muttered. "What's for breakfast?" He turned to the dining table and grabbed Andiron's letter. "What's this?"

"Andiron sent it," replied Hiccup. "I guess he found out about our return to Berk. He doesn't really understand it, I think, but he's letting us go."

Matthew nodded, and stuffed the letter into the pocket of his black coat. "I'll give this to Percy when we go visit him." He looked at Hiccup and noticed his sudden gloom. "What's up? He's gonna be alright. It's not _that_ bad."

"Yeah..." Hiccup frowned. "But I just feel as if the Vikings are gonna do something bad to him."

"They won't," Matthew said darkly, "or they'll be forced to eat my blades." Then he smirked. "Don't worry, I won't do that to them... probably." He stood.

"Where're you going?" asked Hiccup.

"Visit Percival," he said simply. He turned to open the door, but then turned to see a warbling Swiftclaw. Matthew smiled gently and pat his dragon on the head. "No, Swiftclaw," he said quietly. "Berk doesn't like dragons now, so it'll take a while, but I'll be back sooner than you think." Swiftclaw attempted to smile, and he licked his master's cheek. "I'm off to see Percival."

That was when Winterwing's ears perked up. She slowly ambled towards Matthew, but he said, "Sorry, Winterwing, you can't come. I told Swiftclaw not to come with me already. Don't worry, Percival's fine."

 _Percy seems to have the worst luck out of all of us. He gets arrested, and now_ this...

Toothless let out a small purr, and slightly downcast, the two Night Furies walked back to Toothless. He seemed like the leader of the two Night Furies, just like Hiccup was 'appointed' as the leader of his group. Matthew looked at Hiccup. "You coming with me?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks," he said, looking up at the ceiling. "I want some time to think. Besides, I can't leave the dragons alone, by themselves."

Matthew nodded. "Alright."

"Wait, don't you need your coat? It's a bit breezy outside."

"Nah. It's fine. I can handle stuff like this. Besides, it's still early in the morning. I don't need to bring out my swords either. Well, I'll be heading off. See ya, Hiccup. You know where to find me." Then Matthew disappeared, leaving only the sound of a wooden door of a Viking hut closing gently.

Hiccup sighed. _I'd forgotten to tell Matt about the nightmares... but do I have to? Oh gods, I just remembered, there's nothing much to do here on Berk... there's not even a library or something... and I can't go out flying with Toothless... the Vikings won't like him, and I can't just leave Swiftclaw or Winterwing, or force them to tag along with me..._

He strapped on his leather armour, and his braces around his arms, and brought out his notebook, and began to read all the notes on dragons that he'd written down during his adventures.

 _Death Song... Mystery class. Instead of breathing fire like most dragons, it spews an amber-like substance at its prey, to form an impenetrable cocoon, which traps the prey until the time for the Death Song to eat._

 _Razorwhip... Sharp class. One single Deadly Nadder-like blade of its tail is deadlier than the sharpest battleaxe. Aggressive and deadly nature. Barbed tail that can squeeze the life out of any human or dragon. Toxic breath that can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away, as well as poisonous tears. Diet of sea slugs._

 _Rumblehorn... Tracker class. Can follow the faintest scent anywhere. One of the best trackers in the known world. Intelligent and strong in combat. Surprising speed and agility for its size. Can detect disasters weeks away, and excellent at stealth and camouflage. Can be aggressive at times, but are very loyal and friendly to riders and people once trained._

 _Night Fury..._ (which was obviously Hiccup's favourite species of dragon) _Strike class. Known as the most unholy offspring of Lightning and Death themselves. Shoots quick, purple-blue plasma blasts. Flies extremely fast - faster than the speed of sound - and the fastest known dragon. Very agile. Can use echolocation to find their way through complete darkness. They have high intelligence for their kind, and great stamina and endurance. Strong and persistent._

The Night Fury notes were followed by a picture of Toothless that took up the rest of the page.

Hiccup smiled, but the smile quickly vanished as he remembered that he was on Berk, where Vikings could have the authority to kill him any moment.

He looked at Toothless, who quickly noticed him, and gave a quick 'hmph' (could dragons do that? If so, Toothless did), and turned away from him, covering himself with his wings and his tailfin - both his flesh one and his artificial one created by Hiccup.

"Big baby boo," he muttered, grinning. He turned the pages of his notebook, then closed it, and placed his back in his satchel. It brought back memories, of how he'd left Berk just five years ago. He still kept the journal with the drawings of Toothless. It had been completed, however. The papers and plans that had Toothless's draft tail-fin were still back on his desk back at Terra Dracones. The flask of water and the jar that originally held dragon nip were memories close to him.

But... did he have any good memories on Berk? A few - Snoggletog mornings, where the villagers stopped teasing him, his birthdays, where the same happened (only because Stoick would get mad at those who teased and hurt him on that day, but even that stopped at the age of seven)... but that was it... wasn't it? Most of the time, he was abused, hurt, teased and ignored on Berk, mostly led by Snotlout Jorgenson...

Then he'd decided to leave. Leave Berk, leave Berk forever, find a place where he was accepted. And Toothless... one of his only friends was a dragon, wasn't he? He wanted a place where _Toothless_ was accepted too.

But now he was back on Berk. Berk, the place where he'd vowed never to return. He'd loved Terra Dracones, loved the co-existing place of dragons and humans, loved the friends he called his brothers, the adventures around the world. To him now, Berk felt like a prison - a place where it was dark, desolate and lonely, a place where the weak were bullied, a place where you could never escape. But now he was back - it was as if he had been suddenly arrested for a crime he didn't commit and taken back to the cell. Hiccup knew a lot about this. He'd had _plenty_ of experience.

He'd called Terra Dracones his one, true home. But now... Hiccup was back on the Isle of Berk, ready to face his fears and his past.

 _You can't let every single sin end with tears..._ Hiccup refused to cry. He didn't cry on Berk - where it was deemed by the Viking majority that crying was for the weak. He didn't cry on Terra Dracones - he didn't want too many people to know about his past.

 _Wear them proudly on your sleeve among with your fears..._ The fears and the past he had kept hidden away. He tried to be strong and resilient against them, but they came back, through visions, flashbacks, hallucinations, nightmares...

 _Some people, they want to draw near with a maze of emotions..._ Hiccup feared those people would be from Berk. Snotlout, Astrid, everyone else... even his own _father,_ for the gods' sake!

He remembered that quote from a book he'd read. He partially hated it when these types of things came up; it was as if they were talking directly to him.

Hiccup closed his eyes, but they snapped open as the door opened, and Hiccup instantly sat up, awaiting the black-haired, black-coated Matthew, but instead, found a large man with a red beard and Viking chief's attire.

 _Stoick._

"Hiccup." His voice was wary. "May I come in?"

* * *

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 ** _AvatarHiccup:_** ** _Thanks so much! I hope you'll love reading more chapters!_**

 ** _RandomWeirdoDragon: Thanks! Keep on reading more chapters, and I hope I'll keep ya hooked!_**

 ** _danielk440:_** ** _Oh yes, sorry about that. But thanks for pointing it out! I'm looking for reviews like that! My best answer for this is that since Toothless, Winterwing and Swiftclaw travel together... you know how the white Night Fury stands out? It'll grab attention, and the Vikings will notice the other Night Furies. Is that okay? Thanks for the review! ;D_**

 _ **Efyudhxffgg (guest):** **Thank you for your review! I apologise for the long wait.**_

 _ **X1FrostDragonX:** **Thank you for your comments! I'll make sure to keep it up ;)**_

 _ **H20eagles (guest):** **Thank you for the review and your comments! I apologise for the long wait. And yes, there will be Hiccstrid soon, I can assure you that. But it may or may not come easy... (evil laugh in the distance) What do you mean, I was laughing evilly? *shrugs***_


End file.
